El destino la esperaba
by Rukia36
Summary: (Mundo alterno) Al regresar a la hacienda de sus padres Rukia se encontró con Ichigo, un viudo con un hijo, que vivía lleno de amargura…
1. Chapter I

La historia está inspirada en una novela corta de Corín Tellado. Me gusto mucho cuando la leì asi que busque inspiración en ella y pues este es el resultado.

**Los personajes y la creación de BLEACH pertenecen a Tite Kubo.**

**! VIVA EL ICHIRUKI !**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>EL DESTINO LA ESPERABA<br>**

**I  
><strong>

**.**

Rukia asomo la cabeza por la ventana y miró hacia el exterior con cierto temor. Había dormido muy poco pues todavía no se acostumbraba a estar en su casa. Después de vivir cinco años en Tokyo con su tía Yoruichi, la hacienda de sus padres le parecía ajena a su vida. Sonrió con nostalgia.

- **Rukia!** – le gritó su padre al verla desde abajo - **¿no bajas?**

- **No me he vestido aún papá** – respondió con cansancio

- **Ponte pantalones y ven a ver el ganado que sale hoy para Honshu!** – le dijo su padre animado, raro en él pues solía estar siempre serio

A Rukia no le importaba el ganado. El día anterior había regresado de Tokyo y la verdad, todo le producía indiferencia ¿Por qué la habían educado en un gran colegio, para luego internarla en un lugar casi olvidado del mundo?

En Nagano no había gran cosa, solo la agricultura, aunque debía admitir que el turismo estaba aumentando gracias a las altas montañas, que en invierno daban una gran vista invernal y a las aguas termales que se encontraban a los pies de estas. Y durante la primavera y el verano los ríos eran tan frescos que daba placer bañarse en ellos. Suspiro y se alzó en hombros. Un día cuando se cansara, les pediría a sus padres que le permitieran volver al lado de su tía Yoruichi.

Yoruichi era una gran dama y allí en su lujoso departamento en Tokyo, Rukia había disfrutado mucho. El regreso a su casa no le había dado ninguna gracia.

- **¿No vas a bajar Rukia?** – pregunto su padre sonando serio

- **Ya voy papá** – contesto con desgana

Cerró la ventana y busco su ropa en el equipaje a medio deshacer. Se vistió precipitadamente con unos pantalones negros ceñidos y una blusa roja. Se vio en el espejo y sonrió.

Ella no era una muchacha alta, pero era esbelta y con unas piernas que a su punto de vista eran bellas, su tono de piel era claro, tenía el color de cabello tan negro como la noche y los ojos entre azules y violetas, se sonrojo al mirarse la boca, recordó cuando un compañero le dijo que tenía la boca sensual, sacudió su cabeza, ella no tenía grandes atributos pero se consideraba atractiva aun cuando no llevara maquillaje, como en ese momento.

Salió de su cuarto y bajo las escales rápido, no quería hacer esperar a su padre. La casa de campo de sus padres era grande, lujosa y cómoda.

- **Rukia** – se giró hacia la suave voz que le hablaba – **¿a dónde vas, querida?**

- **Me llamo papá desde el patio** – dijo mirando a su madre

Hisana se aproximó hasta ella. Era una mujer joven aún, muy guapa y distinguida. Pertenecía a la mejor sociedad de Tokyo como su hermana Yoruichi, con la única diferencia de que su tía se había casado con Kisuke Hurahara un gran político y Hisana se había casado Byakuya Kuchiki, un joven estudiante que provenía de una familia de hacendados.

Al principio los padres de Hisana se habían opuesto a la relación, pensando que un día el joven regresaría a sus tierras y se la llevaría lejos, pero Hisana quien estaba muy enamorada de Byakuya no les hizo caso y se casó con él. Tiempo después cuando el padre de Byakuya murió inesperadamente, él tuvo que volver para hacerse cargo de la riquísima propiedad. Su madre se adaptó pronto a su nueva vida y solo viajaba a Tokyo para visitar a su familia. Era una historia simple pero enternecedora, pues sus padres se amaban y eran felices.

Rukia salió de su casa y vio que su padre conversaba con un joven elegante, vestido con traje de montar. Al verla, Byakuya dijo:

- **Rukia ven un momento**

Ella se acerco y observo al joven con más detalle, su cabello era rojizo y largo, estaba recogido en una coleta y tenía un pañuelo amarrado a su cabeza que tapaba unos tatuajes, era alto y la verdad le pareció guapo, al sentirse analizado él le sonrió

- **Buenos días** – saludo Rukia un poco apenada al verse descubierta

- **Te presento a Renji Abarai, hijo de nuestros vecinos, está estudiando medicina en Tokyo pero viene con frecuencia. Renji esta es mi hija Rukia ¿te acuerdas de ella?**

Rukia extendió la mano y el joven, aún sonriendo, se la estrecho diciendo:

- **Me acuerdo de una niña con trenzas ¿es posible que sea la misma joven tan linda que está frente a mi?**

- **Yo no me acuerdo de ti** – le dijo Rukia tranquilamente

- **Es que me fui siendo muy niño** – dijo – **me fui cuando tenía 10 y creo que tu tendrías como unos 5, es obvio que no me recuerdes. Me ha dicho tu padre que tu también te fuiste por un tiempo**

- **Sí, yo me fui cuando tenía 18 años, a Tokyo, justamente cuando falleció la esposa de aquel vecino que vivía… allá** – dijo señalando otra hacienda que se veía desde donde estaban – **recuerdo que el viudo lloraba mucho, yo estaba escondida detrás de uno de los arboles viéndolo todo.**

- **Se trata de Ichigo** **Kurosaki** – dijo su padre – **yo no estaba aquí, pero tu padre me lo contó por teléfono** – le dijo a Renji - **él y tu tienen la misma edad** – agregó viéndolo, Renji desvió su mirada a Rukia

- **¿Piensas quedarte mucho tiempo con nosotros Rukia?** – le pregunto cambiando la conversación

- **Se quedará para siempre Renji** – respondió serio Byakuya – **Rukia es mi única hija y no puedo permitir que viva lejos de nosotros, es nuestra única heredera**

- **¿Qué harás cuando termines tus estudios Renji?** – preguntó Rukia queriendo olvidar que se tenía que quedar por la herencia de su padre

- **Regresaré aquí para trabajar como médico** – dijo muy animado

- **Estudiar una carrera para quedarse aquí… no lo entiendo**

- **Rukia…** - dijo Byakuya muy serio

- **Perdóname papá** – dijo bajando la cabeza

- **Se diría que esto no te gusta** – dijo Renji

- **Si me gusta** – replicó Rukia mirándolo seriamente – **lo que pasa es que me habitué a otro ambiente**

- **El campo es muy sano** – dijo Renji con una sonrisa

- **Si, lo sé, nunca lo he dudado** – contestó

- **Todos nosotros tenemos la responsabilidad de una tradición** – dijo Byakuya muy serio

- **Lo sé papá** – dijo Rukia resignada y su padre lo notó, no le gustaba ver a su hija desanimada

- **¿Por qué no vas con Renji a dar un paseo a caballo?** – dijo cerrando los ojos – T**e traería los buenos recuerdos antes de que te fueras a Tokyo** – le aconsejo Byakuya

- **Vamos Rukia!** – Renji parecía animado con la idea - **le diré a Kira que ensille los caballos**

**.**

**Continuará…**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Si lo se, es muy corta, pero les doy las gracias por leer y… ¿Que les pareció? ¿Merece un review? Eso espero... Si ustedes me lo permiten seguiré publicando la historia cada semana ya que el trabajo no me lo permite vale?

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

Se cuidan mucho!


	2. Chapter II

Antes que nada, pido disculpas por no escribir y por bastante tiempo, pero tuve problemas con el trabajo y estaba un poco triste porque a final de cuentas tuve que renunciar a este. Pero en fin… ahora estoy un poco más animada y pues quiero terminar la historia antes de que encuentre otro trabajo que me absorba el tiempo como el otro jajaja.

Doy gracias a , **misel-kuchiki**, **Kawai Maria** y **Naominumero 18**, por leer la primera parte, aunque sé que estuvo corta les agradezco que me animaran a continuarla. En verdad muchas gracias.

De nueva cuenta debo aclarar que la historia está inspirada en una novela corta de Corín Tellado. Sin más que agregar les dejo con el segundo capítulo, esperando que la disfruten.

**Los personajes y la creación de BLEACH pertenecen a Tite Kubo.**

**! VIVA EL ICHIRUKI !**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**EL DESTINO LA ESPERABA  
><strong>

**II  
><strong>

**.**

Renji y Rukia se alejaban uno junto al otro para recorrer la propiedad de Byakuya, eh iban conversando animadamente.

- **Si me lo permites Rukia, me gustaría ser tu acompañante todo el tiempo que este aquí** – dijo muy galante Renji

- **¿Qué hay por aquí para divertirse?** – no quería sonar grosera, pero no le daría motivos a Renji para cortejarla si apenas lo había conocido

- **Eh… nada** – le contesto un poco norteado, notó de inmediato que Rukia no quería nada por el momento con él, pero no se daría por vencido

- **¿Cómo pretenden mis padres que me adapte a este lugar?** – Rukia se sentía molesta y triste al mismo tiempo, se sentía atrapada

- **Te aconsejo que no le hables de esto a tu padre** – dijo Renji serio – **tu padre se sentirá decepcionado**

- **Es que no entiendo cómo pudieron enviarme a Tokio si después me iban a enterrar en este lugar** – dijo Rukia con seriedad

- **Te enviaron para que recibieras una buena educación. Eso es lo importante**

- **Lo sé** – dijo apenada – **pero mis padres me dieron la oportunidad de conocer otro tipo de vida que me ha gustado y ahora me tienen aquí**

- **Cuando te enamores cambiarás de opinión Rukia, ya lo verás** – le miro sonriente Renji, dándole a entender que él sería esa persona. Vaya! Este tipo no se andaba por las ramas. Y como una Kuchiki no mostró ninguna emoción ante este significado, así que prosiguió sin inmutarse

- **¿Enamorarme?** – pregunto con inocencia - **¿Crees que podré amar a un hacendado con gustos muy distintos a los míos?**

- **El amor no mide gustos ni deseos. Nace, vive y crece en cualquier persona**

- **Sabes mucho del amor**

- **Lo suficiente para advertirte que el día que lo sientas nada te detendrá para estar junto a la persona amada. Además, por lo poco que te he observado, adivino en ti que eres muy impetuosa y apasionada**

Ella no pudo contener el sonrojo ante dicho comentario, pero no por pena (tal como pensaba Renji) si no porque no le gustaba que fuera tan atrevido, pero no se enojaría, sus padres la habían educado bien y controlaría sus emociones.

- **Tal vez te equivoques** – y dio por terminado ese tema - **¿Qué tal si nos bajamos allí y caminamos un poco?**

- **No son las posesiones de tu padre, estas tierras son de Ichigo Kurosaki**

- **¿El viudo?**

- **Sí**

- **Cuéntame un poco sobre él. No recuerdo su aspecto pero sí recuerdo que me impresionó verlo llorar por su esposa ¿Se casó de nuevo?**

- **No. Vive aislado del mundo. Trabaja sin descanso, hasta el extremo que las tierras que tenía cuando se casó las ha multiplicado valle abajo y hoy es uno de los mayores hacendados de Nagano**

- **¿Y su hijo?**

- **Tiene 6 años ¿Qué crees que hace Ichigo? Lo tiene a su lado todo el día. Da lástima ver al niño tan pequeño trabajando como un hombre y sin descanso** – lo dijo moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro – **debería tener distracciones de niño**

- **¿Y no hay nadie que le diga que está destruyendo a esa criatura?**

- **Rukia, se lo han dicho, hasta el padre Hanataro intervino. Cuando lo fue a ver le dijo que no debería hacer eso con su hijo e Ichigo le respondió que él hacía con su hijo lo que le daba su gana**

Rukia se quedo viendo el suelo analizando lo que le había dicho Renji, por lo que notó, Ichigo era un hombre bastante testarudo. Tal vez la muerte de su esposa lo había vuelto así y de repente sintió lástima por él

- **Bueno** – la interrumpió Renji en sus pensamientos - **¿seguimos con nuestro paseo?**

Media hora después Renji y Rukia se estaban acercando a un hombre de espaldas y agachado con un niño a lado de él. El pequeño de un llamativo color de cabello naranja y ojos verdes se quedó mirando a los jinetes.

- **Aguanta eso Haru ¿Qué haces?**

-** Si papá** – y bajo la cabeza

- **Aguanta bien!** – gritó furioso

Rukia detuvo el caballo. En verdad que no se esperaba esa visión, que un padre le gritará de esa forma a su propio hijo no estaba bien.

- **Vámonos Rukia** – le dijo en voz baja Renji, solo para que Rukia lo escuchara, sonaba serio

- **Espera** – lo volteó a ver con determinación – **Voy a entablar conversación con él. Le diré que soy la hija de Byakuya Kuchiki, su vecino**

- **No seas tonta, ni siquiera levantará la cabeza por cortesía**

- **¿No se lleva bien con mi papá?** – preguntó dudosa, tal vez entonces sería mejor hacerle caso a Renji

- **No es eso, Ichigo no trata a nadie bien, no importa si eres hombre o mujer**

Dicho esto Rukia entonces, no se detuvo, estaba determinada a saber cómo era ese hombre y con decisión puso a andar su caballo de nuevo y saludo al pasar cerca de ellos.

- **Buenos días Ichigo** – dijo Rukia muy cortés

Ichigo levanto la cabeza y Rukia pudo observarlo con mayor facilidad, era moreno con ojos del color como la miel, el color de su cabello le recodaba el atardecer y como estaba sin camisa pudo ver lo musculo que era y todo por su arduo trabajo en el campo. Ichigo se le quedo viendo un momento, el cual le pareció eterno, para después contestar entre dientes un seco "**Hola**" y siguió trabajando, Rukia volteo a ver a Renji

- **¿Lo ves?**

- **Sí** – le dijo muy serio – **al menos te respondió, ahora vámonos que ya nos está ignorando, solo quiere dedicarse a su trabajo**

Y se alejaron con los caballos e Ichigo no se molestó en levantar la cabeza de nuevo. El niño los siguió con la mirada.

- **Haru ¿qué haces? Mira hacia donde debes, que estás trabajando mal** – y el niño bajo la cabeza

Mientras tanto Rukia seguía preguntándole a Renji con curiosidad

- **¿Ha vivido así desde la muerte de su esposa?**

- **Dicen que antes no era muy comunicativo. Un día se fue a Honshu a comprar ganado y regresó con ella. Nadie supo como la encontró ni por qué un hombre tan retraído y serio se caso en unos días.**

- **¿De qué murió su esposa?**

- **Se enfermó. La verdad no lo sé bien, pues yo no estaba aquí**

La tarde se paso rápido y regresaron a la casa de Byakuya cuando empezaba a anochecer. Cuando entró a la casa, su madre la estaba esperando

- **¿Qué te pareció Renji?** – preguntó Hisana en voz suave y una tierna sonrisa

- **Es un chico de ciudad** – dijo midiendo sus palabras, por lo que se veía su madre quería que se fijará en él – **Me parece imposible que se adapte a vivir aquí**

- **La Hacienda que tiene merece la pena. Él es el único heredero**

- **Si** – dijo muy seria Rukia – **igual que yo** – y se retiró a su cuarto. En ese instante Byakuya se acercó a su esposa por atrás y la besó, pero como ella no correspondió a ese gesto le pregunto

- **¿Qué te pasa?**

- ¿**No crees que Rukia puede sentirse infeliz aquí?** – dijo muy preocupada su esposa, él soltó suspiró pensando en lo que contestaría, la comprendía, él también se preocupada por su hija, pero no tenía otra opción, Rukia era su única heredera, así que solo pudo decir

- **Sí, pero tendrá que habituarse, solo es cuestión de paciencia** – dijo al fin

**.**

**...**

**.**

Hacia una semana que se encontraba en la Hacienda y se sentía como prisionera. Rukia suspiró con nostalgia, "**Soy una tonta**" pensó "**Estoy con mis padres y todo esto será mío algún día, pero cuando llegue el invierno le pediré a papá que me permita ir a Tokyo**".

De pronto decidió ir a caballo por la campiña. Renji no estaba en Nagano, pues se había regresado a Tokyo por negocios, "**Suertudo**" pensó un poco molesta. No era que le fuera indispensable, era solo que durante el tiempo de conocerse, se había convertido en un muy buen amigo, y aunque seguía insistiendo en cortejarla no podía negar que era divertido estar con él.

Durante su paseo divisó a lo lejos el llamativo cabello de Ichigo donde también estaba su hijo, y cuando se estaba acercando vio con agrado que Ichigo estaba con unos jeans y botas… sin camisa. Rukia admiró su cuerpo fuerte y musculoso de nuevo, y cuando notó lo que hacía se reprocho a sí misma, esa clase de pensamientos no eran propios de ella, además ¿qué estaba viendo ella a un viudo? Aún recordaba como lo había visto llorando por la muerte de su esposa, y la verdad eso la dejó impresionada, un hombre que se veía tan fuerte y llorando… seguramente la había amado demasiado.

Dejó esos pensamientos de lado y cortó la distancia que le faltaba

- **Buenas tardes Ichigo, soy la hija de Byakuya Kuchiki** – Ichigo la miró un segundo

- **Lo sé** – dijo y Rukia se animó con esa respuesta. Se bajo del caballo y se acercó a ellos

- **Me llamo Rukia ¿Cómo te llamas?** – preguntó dirigiéndose al niño con una sonrisa, él se sonrojo y bajo la mirada, contestó muy bajo

- **Haru**

- **Aguanta la pata del caballo Haru** – dijo Ichigo recio, Rukia lo miró con malas pulgas, pero preguntó muy cortés

- **¿No temes que le dé una patada?**

- **Haru está acostumbrado a este tipo de trabajo. Apártate por favor** – dijo más serio

- **Perdona, no creí que te molestaba, solo quería saber ¿Haru va a la escuela?**

- **Ya tendrá tiempo de ir, yo empecé a ir a los 8 años y ya ves, soy dueño de todo esto. No fui a la universidad pero gano más dinero que un médico o ingeniero**

- **Pero querrás lo mejor para tu hijo** – dijo Rukia decidida

- **Por hoy hemos terminado** – Ichigo se levantó y Rukia tuvo que dar un paso atrás, no había visto que estaba tan cerca – **ve a la casa para que te laves** – ordenó al niño

- **Si papá** – dijo Haru y volteó hacia ella – **Adiós Rukia**

- **Hasta mañana Haru** – dijo y le sonrió con calidez , el niño solo atino a sonrojarse de nuevo y se fue lo más rápido que pudo a su casa

Pensó que Ichigo se iría detrás de su hijo, pero se equivocó. Solo se sentó en un tronco que estaba cerca y se le quedo viendo, Rukia tuvo que controlarse para no sonrojarse, pues la forma en que la miraba la ponía nerviosa.

- **Cuando regreses a Tokyo te olvidaras de todo esto** – dijo Ichigo con el seño fruncido

- **No veo por qué, yo soy del campo** – "¡¿**pero qué demonios**?!" pensó alarmada "¡**Decídete Rukia**! ¿**No que querías volver a la ciudad**?"

- **Pero te educaron en la ciudad, eso siempre influye, además aquí no hay diversión** – la mirada de Ichigo entonces cambio y frunció mas el ceño, no lo supo descifrar - **¿Qué ha sido de tu amigo?**

- **¿Renji?**

- **Sí**

- **Tuvo que regresar a Tokyo a resolver unos asuntos** – dijo e Ichigo solo se quedo mirándola, como queriendo adivinar sus pensamientos, hasta que al fin soltó

- **Imaginó que sin él te aburrirás** – y Rukia notó cierto tono interesado en su voz

- **No** – dijo muy fresca – **aunque no lo creas me parece interesante pasear por aquí y esta conversación contigo me acorto la tarde, pero no voy a negar que a veces me hace falta platicar con alguien** – Ichigo se le quedo viendo extrañado, seguramente pensando que quería su compañía, pero Rukia tenía pensado algo más, así, que sin pensarlo dos veces, puso en marcha su plan – **De hecho quería pedirte un favor** – Ichigo ahora la miraba con intriga – **Si me permitieras dar un paseo con tu hijo te lo agradecería, imagino de Haru conoce bien estos lugares y para serte franca yo los he olvidado. Me encantaría familiarizarme con ellos de nuevo.**

Notó como se puso un poco molesto, tal vez había tentado a su suerte e Ichigo no la quisiera cerca de su hijo, pero inmediatamente él se "relajó"

- **Está bien. Creo que ya se habrá lavado, le diré que venga a reunirse contigo** – dijo serio como siempre

- **Gracias Ichigo**

- **No me las des, no creo que te entretengas mucho, es un chiquillo ignorante** – Rukia sintió ganas de patearlo, ¡diablos! ¿Cómo podía decir eso de su hijo? Pero se controlo y solo atino a preguntar

- **Tiene 6 años ¿no sabe leer?**

- **Ya tendrá tiempo de aprender. Adiós Rukia** – le dio la espalda y se fue dando pasos largos

Bueno ya le había dado su consentimiento de pasear con Haru, y ahora sabía que él no sabía leer, pero de eso se encargaría ella. Unos minutos después apareció Haru con la cara y las manos mal lavadas, pero con un sonrojo y una sonrisa que lo hacían ver adorable.

- **Mi padre me dijo que me estabas esperando Rukia**

- **¿Tienes inconveniente en acompañarme Haru?** – pregunto apenada, en ese instante Rukia se quiso dar de cabezazos, no sabía si él quería acompañarla y ahora se sentía como una bruja por pensar solo en ella

- **No es inconveniente créeme** – dijo con una sonrisa el niño y ella suspiro aliviada – **de hecho es mejor, así no tengo que reñir con Unohana**

- **¿Quién es Unohana?**

- **Nuestra cocinera, todo el día se la pasa riñendo conmigo** – dijo todo apenado pero curiosamente contento. Rukia solo soltó una risa pequeña y le pidió que la acompañará primero a dejar el caballo pues quería pasear a pie con él

Cuando empezó su paseo aún había mucha luz de tarde así que pudo disfrutar de un hermoso atardecer. Entre la plática Rukia no pudo evitar preguntar

- **¿Tu padre te riñe?**

- **Claro** – dijo con soltura – **lo hace siempre que no hago las cosas bien** – en este momento Rukia puso su plan en marcha

- **¿Nunca has ido a la escuela?**

- **No. Mi padre dice que iré después**

- **¿No te gustaría ir y compartir con otros niños de tu edad?**

- **No lo sé Rukia** – dijo ahora pensativo – **quiero ser como mi papá que es un buen hombre, trabajador y muy listo**

- **Quieres mucho a tu padre** – le dijo con mucha ternura

- **Sí, mi padre es un gran hombre, eso lo dice Unohana siempre**

- **¿Cómo es Unohana?** – el niño se echó a reír

- **Unohana es una mujer bastante tierna, pero cuando se enoja parece el mismo diablo. Ella fue la que me cuido cuando mi madre murió y me dio todo su cariño – **Y no dijeron nada más

Lo que restaba de la tarde caminaron uno al lado del otro en un cómodo silencio cuando de repente Rukia sintió como Haru le tomaba de la mano, lo volteó a ver y notó que caminaba con la mirada agachada, apenado de haber hecho eso, pero ella le devolvió el apretón de manos para dejarle en claro que no le incomodaba, notó como se formaba una pequeña sonrisa. Dos horas después llegaron a la casa de Ichigo y antes de despedirse Rukia le dijo a Haru

- **¿Te gustaría aprender a leer? Yo podría enseñarte** – vio como se emociono pero de repente se puso serio

- **No lo sé** – dijo pensativo, pero Rukia podía ver que si quería – **tengo que hablarlo con mi papá**

- **¿No te gustaría que fuera una sorpresa? Así cuando sea su cumpleaños le escribes una tarjeta de felicitación**

- **No Rukia, nunca le he ocultado nada a mi papá**

- **Está bien** – dijo Rukia haciendo un pequeño mohín y Haru solo rió

- **No es que no quiera, es solo que…**

- **No te preocupes** – dijo interrumpiéndolo – **te entiendo, entonces ¿qué te parece si hablo con tu papá?**

Byakuya dio un suspiro de alivio al ver a su hija, pues acababa de llegar de un paseo que le había demorado horas, pero no le reprocharía nada ya que se veía alegre y se notaba que le empezaba a gustar el campo.

- **¿Cómo te fue Rukia?**

- **Bien papá, hoy me acompañó el hijo de Ichigo**

- **Pero que persistente eres hija** – dijo su madre saliendo al pórtico de la casa, al parecer su padre no era el único que la esperaba – **lograste que Ichigo te prestara a su hijo, ¿sientes curiosidad por esa familia?**

- **No es curiosidad mamá, siento lástima del dolor y de la soledad de esas dos personas, porque tanto el padre como el hijo sufren mucho**

- **Bueno** – dijo Hisana – **es que pareciera que Ichigo culpa al mundo por la muerte de su esposa**

- **¿Han tratado de acercarse a él?** – reprocho – **hoy yo lo hice y me respondió** – "en una forma cortante pero lo hizo" pensó – **incluso permitió que su hijo paseara conmigo**

- **Mi querida Rukia** – dijo su madre – **no conoces a los hombres y menos a Ichigo, si vas mucho por su casa temo que un día te despida de forma grosera**

- **No creo que lo haga** – dijo con determinación

- **Lo hará ya lo verás** – y su madre entró de nuevo a la casa, no podía creer que sus padres le dijeran eso, en verdad quería ayudar a esa familia y ahora que había conocido a Haru no podía dar marcha atrás, pues rápidamente se encariño con él

- **Lo mejor es que te olvides de interpretar el papel de la hermana de la caridad** – dijo Byakuya interrumpiendo sus pensamientos - **con kurosaki no te servirá**

- **¿Y qué pasa con Haru?**

- **Por el camino que va será como su padre, lleno de amargura**

- **Pues yo espero que cambie por el bien de su hijo, Haru debe llevar una vida como la de cualquier chico de su edad** – y se marchó a su cuarto.

Un poco después Byakuya se dispuso a entrar, pero antes de hacerlo Hisana salió al encuentro de su esposo y le dijo

- **Sabes Byakuya, me encantaría que Rukia se enamorara y se casara. Me gustaría que fuera feliz aquí**

- **¿Y quién crees que sería el candidato perfecto?** – dijo él un poco incómodo, no le gustaba la idea de que su hija se casara, quería que heredara la Hacienda no que alguien le quitara su hija

- **Renji** – dijo sin dudarlo Hisana – **pero mucho me temo que si Rukia sigue con el plan de ayudar a Ichigo no le pondrá atención** – Byakuya solo miró a su esposa y dio un fuerte suspiro

- **La verdad no quiero hablar de eso ahora** – y Hisana lo vio divertida – **ya nos preocuparemos cuando eso pase**

- **Yo no estaré preocupada** – dijo divertida y dándole un beso en la mejilla, entro a la casa, Byakuya solo la siguió con la vista, a veces odiaba cuando su esposa lo leía como un libro.

**.**

****Continuará…****

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Bueno pues ya esta! Que les pareció? Espero ansiosa sus reviews y esta vez no tardare en subir el próximo capitulo puesto que ya tengo tiempo jajaja espero esta semana subir toda la historia XD, espero...

Bueno nos vemos y les deseo un buen día.

Saludos!


	3. Chapter III

Hola de nuevo! Ahora si no me tarde y todo porque me adelanté a escribir una buena parte jajaja. Muchas gracias por seguir esta historia! en especial a **misel-kuchiki**, **Elisa20**, **ichi-kia-chan** y **a los invitados**, en verdad les agradezco sus comentarios y que les este gustando, pero bueno, no los entretengo más ¿si? los dejo para que lean.

Debo aclarar (otra vez) que la historia está inspirada en una novela corta de Corín Tellado.

**Los personajes y la creación de BLEACH pertenecen a Tite Kubo.**

**! VIVA EL ICHIRUKI !**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**EL DESTINO LA ESPERABA  
><strong>

**III**

**.**

Había pasado una semana de su paseo con Haru y no lo había visto desde entonces, y todo porque sus padres, en especial su mamá, la mantenían ocupada en casa aprendiendo como era el manejo de la Hacienda. Hasta que un día, salió antes de que sus padres la acorralaran. Se había puesto una blusa roja muy fresca con unos jeans pescador, ese día en especial hacia un calor de los mil demonios y le apetecía ir a nadar a un río que había visto con Haru en su paseo, así que se llevo una mochila con una toalla guardada en ella.

- **Buenos días señorita** – dijo Kira en su tono de tranquilidad habitual cuando la vio salir de su casa

-** Ya te dije Kira que me digas Rukia, no me gusta tanto formalismo, me haces sentir vieja** – dijo cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un pequeño mohín. Kira solo rió por su comportamiento

- **Es por respeto señorita, no se ofenda** – dijo en forma de disculpa, Rukia solo suspiró, tendría que trabajar mucho

- **Voy al río por si preguntan mis padres** – le dio la espalda y echo a andar

- **Tenga cuidado señorita** – Rukia se detuvo y lo miró – **Alrededor del río no hay nadie, si algo le pasa estará sola, casi todos nos vamos a la siega y nadie estará por ahí, mejor no vaya** – dijo preocupado

- **Estaré bien, tú mismo lo has dicho si todos van a estar en la siega entonces no tendré que escuchar que alguien más me llame señorita** – y empezó a caminar de nuevo – **y no creas que me he dado por vencida** – dijo mientras se alejaba – **algún día me llamaras por mi nombre** – y solo escucho la risa de Kira, "**esa niña sí que es testaruda**" pensó él

Quisiera o no, tenía que aprender a adaptarse a ese lugar, era hija única y por lo tanto no podía decepcionar a sus padres, pero por ningún motivo dejaría de ser ella misma. De camino al río paso cerca de la casa se Ichigo y lo vio dispuesto para marchar a la siega.

- **Buenos días Ichigo** – dijo Rukia entre alegre y sofocada por el calor, él solo la examinó de arriba a abajo y después solo soltó

- **Has madrugado**

- **Si he escapado de mis padres** – dijo divertida y él solo se le quedó viendo ceñudo, pareciera que no tenía otra expresión – **Voy al río a nadar**

- **Que lo pases bien** – y se dio la vuelta dispuesto a dirigirse a trabajar

- **Gracias** – y empezó a caminar hacia el río, pero Rukia no se dio cuenta de que Ichigo se detenía de nuevo para verla caminar hacia ese lugar, algo en el interior de Ichigo le decía que no la dejara ir sola

Rukia siguió su camino y pensó que Ichigo era una persona difícil, peor para él, pues si no cambiaba se sentiría muy solo. Cuando llego al río se quito la ropa y solo quedó en un bikini blanco, aún recordaba cuando lo había comprado, Matsumoto, una amiga de la universidad, la había convencido de que se lo comprará pues en verdad le quedaba muy bien, pero le daba pena andar mostrando de más, dio gracias que no hubiera nadie cerca. Se metió y agradeció que el agua estuviera fría, fue a la parte onda y estuvo nadando un poco hasta que de repente escucho unos pasos, "**¿no que todos andarían en la siega?**" pensó y se le encogió el estomago al voltear, solo pudo ver a un hombre de aspecto rudo que la contemplaba con lujuria, "**mierda!**" pensó, solo esperaba que el hombre no pudiera nadar

- **Estás muy sola** – dijo sonriendo macabramente - **¿quieres que te acompañe a nadar? Podemos pasar un buen rato juntos ¿Qué te parece?** – y se empezó a quitar la ropa, Rukia solo pensó que su única vía de escape estaba justo detrás de ese hombre, "**diablos, que hago!**"

- **Si no me deja en paz gritaré pidiendo auxilio** – dijo notando que su voz había sonado un poco nerviosa, el sujeto ya estaba entrando al río

- **A esta hora nadie te oirá** – dijo el sujeto con confianza, se acercó más – **todos se han ido a la siega** – y estiro su mano para alcanzarla, Rukia nado hacia un lado esquivando la mano, algo que había aprendido en la universidad era a nadar muy bien, así que cuando vio un espacio se lanzó directo a este, llegando a la orilla tenía pensado tomar su mochila y echar a correr como alma que la lleva el diablo, pero el sujeto la alcanzó por el tobillo y ella calló sobre sus propios brazos, estaba a punto de empezar a gritar por ayuda cuando un perro apareció de la nada y se lanzo contra el sujeto

- **Quieto Kon!** – se escucho una voz fuerte y bastante conocida, al instante apareció Ichigo con su porte arrogante, el perro se alejo solo un poco pero mantuvo su posición de ataque y el hombre solo se hizo hacia atrás soltando su tobillo, reflejando terror en su rostro. Rukia aprovecho el momento de pararse y alejarse lo más posible de él. Se estaba dirigiendo a Ichigo cuando él le gritó

- **Vístete!** – y se paró en seco, él la examinaba de una forma que la hizo temblar y no precisamente de frío, así que rápido tomo su ropa y sin secarse se la puso inmediatamente, cuando se puso la blusa noto que Ichigo aún la miraba, sus ojos parecían de oro en ese instante – **Vete a tu casa Rukia** – dijo con voz profunda.

Rukia le iba a decir que quitara al perro de ahí, pero por la mirada que le mandaba supo que no podría decir nada, así que incapaz de seguir contemplando al perro sobre el sujeto, empezó a correr hacia su casa como si la persiguieran. Los ojos de Ichigo jamás se separaron de ella. Al llegar a su casa Rukia se encerró en su habitación y decidió que nadie debía saber lo ocurrido. Suspiro por largo rato y se tendió en su cama tratando de tranquilizarse.

Debía dar las gracias a Ichigo, pues no quería ni imaginar que hubiera pasado si él no llegaba, un escalofrió le recorrió todo el cuerpo, "**está bien**" se dijo "**mañana le daré las gracias, me expongo a que me dé un desplante, pero no me importa, el me salvó**" pensó decidida.

Al día siguiente, por la tarde, cuando al fin se libro de la enseñanza de sus padres, fue a la casa de Ichigo y cuando llegó lo vio junto con Haru y uno de sus empleados

- **Buenas tardes** – dijo, escucho que Ichigo soltaba una especie de gruñido – **hola Haru** – dijo al niño

- **Hola Rukia** – dijo contento – **estuvimos trabajando todo el día**

- **Vamos Haru** – interrumpió Ichigo – **atiende al caballo y déjate de tanta charlatanería**

- **Perdona Ichigo la culpa es mía** – dijo al instante Rukia al ver lo tenso que se ponía Haru

- **Pues vete** – dijo Ichigo con frialdad

- **Por favor papá, Rukia…** – empezó Haru pero muy pronto Ichigo le corto

- **Cállate Haru** – dijo Ichigo levantándose y miro al trabajador y a su hijo – **váyanse a la casa** – y los dos lo hicieron inmediatamente, Rukia tenía intención de seguir a Haru pero la voz de Ichigo la detuvo

- **No vayas detrás de él**

- **Es solo un niño** – le reclamo Rukia, molesta por como la trataba, y ¿ahora que había hecho para ponerlo de mal humor?, "**el siempre esta de mal humor, es su estado natural**" se dijo a si misma y reprimió una sonrisa

- **Es mi hijo y yo sé como educarlo** – dijo brusco - **¿Por qué no regresas a tu casa? Aquí nada se te ha perdido Rukia**

- **Vine a darte las gracias por lo de ayer, quisiera de algún modo demostrarte mis agradecimientos**

- **No lo necesito, vete** – dijo seco, le dio la espalda y se agachó a recoger las herramientas, pero no se daría por vencida

- **Podría agradecerte enseñándole a Haru a leer y a escribir** – dijo esperando una respuesta, pero como no llego agregó - **¿me dejarás?**

Ichigo se levanto imponente y se puso muy cerca de Rukia, entonces noto la gran diferencia de altura, cosa que no había notado antes

- **No sé por qué te interesas tanto por nosotros. Cuando yo lo considere necesario enviaré a Haru a la escuela, aquí hay muchas personas que aceptarían tu ayuda, a nosotros no nos compadezcas** – oh por dios! Si que daba miedo, pero ya vería quien podía más

- **No los compadezco Ichigo** – dijo ella seria y tranquila, puso sus manos en la cintura haciéndole frente, no se dejaría intimidar – **tú eres un hombre fuerte y poderoso a pesar de tus silencios y tu soledad, además a tu hijo le he tomado afecto** – dijo sincera

- **No me hagas reír** – dijo agachándose un poco a su altura – **no creo en el afecto de las personas**

- T**al vez es porque estas muy amargado** – ¿daría un paso atrás por su proximidad?, para nada. Ichigo se tomo el puente de su nariz tratando de mantener la poca paciencia que tenía, se tomo su tiempo y cuando estuvo más tranquilo se enderezó

- **Mira Rukia, lo mejor es que te vayas, no soy de hierro y tu eres una mujer muy atractiva** – y se quito la mano de la nariz y el color oro regreso a su mirada – **al fin y al cabo estoy solo**

Rukia se estremeció y como no supo que decir e Ichigo inmediatamente lo notó, él fue el que se empezó a alejar. Al estar separados él se mordió los labios. No volvería, estaba seguro y sintió un súbito desaliento.

Esa noche Rukia decidió no volver a casa de Ichigo, era un hombre bastante atractivo y no creía que fuera capaz de no saltar a sus fuertes brazos para besarlo hasta perder la conciencia, se sonrojo al máximo al repasar lo que acababa de pensar, "**basta!**" pensó con enojo, no merecía la pena pensar ni preocuparse por él. Por su hijo sí, pero dado el carácter de su padre, iba a ser muy difícil acercarse a él.

Esa noche Renji llegó cuando ya habían terminado de cenar, saludó a Byakuya y Hisana y miró a Rukia con expresión muy diferente a la de días atrás. En su ausencia había pensado mucho en ella.

- **Gracias a dios que regresaste Renji** – dijo Rukia y en tono teatral agregó – **estaba como perdida sin una persona civilizada por aquí**

- **Rukia** – dijo su padre serio, pero sabía que lo decía en broma, entonces agrego – **¿sabes Renji?, Rukia se la pasa rondando la casa de Kurosaki, compadece mucho esa familia**

- **Ten cuidado Rukia** – agregó Renji bastante serio – **la primera vez que regresé a la Hacienda de mi familia a mi me paso lo mismo e Ichigo me despidió tranquilamente**

- **¿Y no has regresado?** – pregunto Rukia

- **Por supuesto que no** – dijo cruzándose de brazos – **si me pidieron que me fuera, no iba a regresar**

Y fue como si de pronto esas palabras iluminaran su cerebro. Ella no se retiraría, ya vería Ichigo quien podía más, si él con su carácter o ella con su persistencia, y su mente agregó "**a demás de testaruda**", sonrió para sus adentros, pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por un comentario de Renji

- **Es un resentido, dicen que odia a su hijo y que lo maltrata** – Rukia iba replicar pero su padre se le adelanto

- **No odia a su hijo** – exclamo Byakuya – **lo que pasa es que lo educa de la misma forma en que lo hicieron con él**

- **Aun que es un hombre amargado** – dijo Hisana – **siento compasión por él**

- **¿Compadecerlo porque quiere vivir solo?** – dijo Renji tratando de hacerles entrar en razón – **Además, él se muestra siempre tan seguro de sí mismo, tan autosuficiente que no puede inspirarme lástima, sabemos que en el fondo se siente superior a todos**

Rukia no dijo ni una sola palabra, sabía que era cierto, pero no pudo negar que detrás de esa fachada que mostraba al mundo, había un hombre de gran corazón. Cuando Renji se iba Rukia lo acompañó a la puerta.

- **Mañana te llevaré al río** – dijo Renji de repente y Rukia se estremeció ¿se atrevería a contarle a Renji lo que había pasado en el río? ¿De cómo había sido salvada de ese horrible sujeto por Ichigo? Y además ¿Le diría de cómo él la había mirado como si la desnudará? No. Ese secreto solo lo sabrían Ichigo y ella.

- **¿No te gustaría ir?** – le preguntó Renji al ver que no contestaba

- **Si claro** – se apresuró a decir

- **Bien, pues mañana paso por ti en la mañana, es delicioso ir a nadar temprano** – "**lo sé**" se dijo a si misma tratando de no recordar la mirada de Ichigo – **hasta mañana**

- **Hasta mañana** – dijo Rukia y estaba cerrando la puerta cuando Renji agregó

- **He pensado mucho en ti Rukia** – dijo Renji con un rubor bastante notable, más no espero respuesta porque enseguida dio media vuelta y se marchó

**.**

**..**

**.**

Durante los siguientes días, Rukia se dedicó a ir a nadar con Renji, y pensando en los sucesos anteriores busco una pieza de baño que no fuera tan revelador como el otro. Para ir al río debían pasar por la casa de Ichigo y este cuando los veía, los miraba de una manera indescifrable, pero como buena Kuchiki, Rukia pasaba a su lado, indiferente, y seguía su conversación con Renji.

El último día sin embargo, no había visto a Ichigo en el campo y eso le preocupo a Rukia, generalmente cuando pasaban por su casa, él ya estaba trabajando, "**tal vez**" pensó "**haya ido muy temprano a hacer negocios**" y así se fue a disfrutar del nado, pero al regresar del lago, su madre salió a su encuentro, Rukia se asusto, pues su madre tenía el rostro preocupado.

- **Acaban de decirme que Ichigo está muy enfermo, parece ser que fue una insolación**

- **Vaya!** – dijo Rukia – **creí que ese hombre jamás se enfermaría** – dijo bastante sorprendida pero al momento se acordó de Haru - **¿Cómo esta su hijo?**

- **El pobre niño no se separa de su lado, está muy asustado pensando que algo malo podría pasarle a su papá** – en ese momento apareció Byakuya

- **Voy a ir a la casa de Kurosaki** – dijo muy serio, ambas mujeres se sorprendieron – **no me vean así, es normal que quiera ir a verlo, lo he visto crecer y se cuan testarudo es** - dijo él un poco molesto – **pero también he visto la dedicación de su trabajo** – dijo ya serio – **le ofreceré mi ayuda, pues respeto la forma en cómo trabaja**

- **Voy contigo papá** – dijo Rukia

- **¿Qué?** –dijo Byakuya sorprendido no le gustaba que se preocupara tanto por Ichigo

- **Acompañaré a Haru en lo que tú hablas con Ichigo** – Byakuya le creyó a medias, su hija era demasiado transparente para él, y estaba empezando a notar que su hija se estaba fijando en Kurosaki, tras pensarlo un par de segundos, notó que no había nada que hacer ante ese hecho, así que con resignación dijo - **Está bien**

Durante el trayecto a la casa de su vecino Rukia no pudo evitar decir

- **¿Cómo es posible que haya sufrido una insolación? Creí que era invulnerable**

- **Todos lo somos, hasta un día**

- **¿Quién dirigirá la siega?** – preguntó bastante preocupada

- **Hablaré de eso con él y le ofreceré mi ayuda, hablaré primero con Unohana. Kurosaki la adora, es como una madre para él**

Cuando llegaron a la casa su padre tocó a la puerta suavemente, no tardó mucho para que una mujer alta de rostro amable les abriera la puerta.

- **Hola Unohana** – dijo Byakuya en tono amable

- **Señor Kuchiki! Qué bueno verlo!** – dijo la mujer, se le notaba cansada

- **Acabo de enterarme de que Kurosaki está enfermo, vengo a ofrecerle mi ayuda**

- **No sé si aceptará** – dijo un poco apenada la mujer – **ya sabe como es, pero pase, que grosera soy** – y los invito a adentrarse en la casa, era bastante agradable estar ahí, en verdad se notaba que Ichigo dejaba hacer a Unohana el papel de madre y abuela pues se sentía acogedor, si hubiera sido por Ichigo el ambiente se hubiera sentido bastante masculino – **Ichigo esta acostado y el niño no se aparta de su lado, está muy asustado**

- **Llamaron a un médico?** – pregunto Rukia preocupada, entonces Unohana la miró, la mujer se sonrojo al máximo

- **Hay querida** – dijo apenada - **perdóname, no me había dado cuenta que estabas aquí, pero con lo apurada que estoy y con la preocupación…**

- **No se preocupe, es normal** – dijo Rukia para tranquilizarla – **soy Rukia** – y le extendió la mano, la mujer se la tomo con delicadeza

- **Hay cariño eres igual de hermosa que tu madre** – dijo Unohana y Byakuya carraspeo – **y también te pareces a tu padre** – agregó divertida la mujer, Rukia soltó una pequeña risa, su padre tenía un ego bastante alto

- **Y el médico…** - dijo Byakuya para regresar al principal tema

- **No ha querido que lo llame** – respondió Unohana triste y frustrada

-** Voy a verlo** – dijo Byakuya – **Rukia quédate aquí, te mandaré al niño**

Subió las escaleras y no tardó nada en encontrar la habitación en donde se encontraba el convaleciente, al entrar vio que Ichigo estaba pálido y sudoroso, y en cuanto Ichigo lo vio trató de levantarse, el niño se abrazaba a él.

- **No debes levantarte** – dijo Byakuya seriamente e Ichigo al momento lo obedeció – **debes tener mucha fiebre así que llamaré al médico** – el enfermo lo miró como si fuera una aparición y le dijo

- **¿Quién te pidió que vinieras?** – pregunto osco, pero al momento se arrepintió pues su vecino lo miraba de forma severa

- **Nadie** – dijo Byakuya – **deja de hacerte el rudo Kurosaki, tus intimidaciones no sirven conmigo** – Byakuya se dirigió al niño – **Haru** – dijo sonando un poco más amable – **ve abajo, Rukia te está esperando** – y el niño salió corriendo de la habitación

- **Kurosaki voy a llamar al médico ahora, estás muy mal y estas preocupando a personas que te quieren por alguna extraña razón, y no me refiero solo a los que habitan esta casa** – dijo serio y salió para hacer la llamada.

Ichigo se quedó mirando el techo, al momento de escuchar el nombre de Rukia quiso pararse al momento, no quería que lo viera en ese estado, pero el escucharle indirectamente a Byakuya decirle que ella estaba preocupada por él fue la gota que derramó el vaso, "**mierda**" pensó, sabía que se estaba portando como un patán, y no solo con ella si no con todos, pero no lo podía evitar.

Minutos después llego el doctor Kurotsuchi, un señor bastante loco, pero era realmente bueno en su carrera. Él era el que había atendido a la esposa de Ichigo, en esa ocasión él le dijo que no había nada que hacer con ella y fue testigo del dolor de este, de su desesperación y después de su hostilidad con la gente.

- **Váyase! No lo necesito**

- **Mira Kurosaki** – dijo Kurotsuchi sonriendo macabramente – **tu sabes que tengo métodos bastantes… peculiares para que cooperes** – Ichigo se estremeció de miedo – **así que te dejas examinar o tendré que aplicarte algunas de ellas** – e Ichigo coopero amablemente con él, ya que no tenía más remedio, además sabía que necesitaba un médico

Después de lo que le parecieron horas, el médico dijo al fin

- **Has tenido suerte. Tus pulmones no están afectados, pero tienes que guardar cama unos días y después estarás mejor, pero no debes exponerte al sol. Aquí te dejo estos medicamentos y más te vale empezar a tomarlos** – agrego severamente – **Voy a llamar a Unohana para que te atienda** – y el médico se fue sin más

Ya estando más tranquilos, los Kuchiki se fueron junto con el doctor, y durante el camino Buakuya comentó

- **Pobre Kurosaki** – dijo serio y con los ojos cerrados – **recuerdo que cuando era muy niño era feliz, pero ha tenido tantas desgracias que ahora empiezo a comprender porque es así**

Rukia había escuchado la historia de Ichigo cuando estaba con Unohana y Haru, ella le contó que Ichigo empezó a trabajar muy duro cuando era muy joven y todo porque un accidente le había arrebatado a sus padres, ellos lo habían educado bien en el trabajo pero desde ese suceso no volvió a ser el mismo. También le contó cómo es que cuando regreso de Tokyo trajo a una mujer muy bonita con él, pero por la descripción que le hizo Unohana no sabía de donde Haru había sacado los ojos color verde. Según su descripción, la mujer era alta, de cabello como el de Ichigo y los ojos color grises, su nombre era Orihime, tal vez el color de ojos que había heredado Haru era hereditario por parte de algún familiar lejano de la mujer.

- **La verdad es que, después de lo de sus padres no volvió a ser el mismo, pero creo que la muerte de su esposa acabo por rematarlo** – dijo al fin Byakuya – **imagino que la amaba mucho**

- **Te equivocas** – dijo Kurotsuchi serio, ambos Kuchikis lo miraron sorprendidos – **Kurosaki no amaba a su mujer.**

**.**

**Continuará…**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Iré actualizando la historia cada 5 días ¿les parece? Bueno espero sus reviews y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

Se cuidan mucho!

Saludos.


	4. Chapter IV

Hola de nuevo! Muchas gracias por seguir esta historia! Este capítulo (en la primera parte) está centrado en el pasado de Ichigo, no todo, solo lo importante y… ya se acerca el final! Por cierto, por ahí leì que querían lemmon... mmm la verdad no me gustaría en esta historia ese tipo de acción (XD), si he de decir la verdad, no se enojen ¿si?

También les quiero agradecer a todos por sus Reviews, me sacan una sonrisa enorme al saber que les esta gustando.

De nuevo, debo aclarar que la historia está inspirada en una novela corta de Corín Tellado. Sin más que agregar les dejo con el cuarto capítulo, esperando que la disfruten.

**Los personajes y la creación de BLEACH pertenecen a Tite Kubo.**

**! VIVA EL ICHIRUKI !**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**EL DESTINO LA ESPERABA**

**IV**

**.**

Rukia seguía pensando en lo que Kurotsuchi les había contado durante el trayecto a su hogar, en ese momento estaba tumbada en su cama, mirando al techo, la ventana estaba abierta y hacía una brisa bastante agradable que hacía que sus cortinas bailaran con el viento. El médico les contó cómo es que se había desarrollado esa parte oculta en el pasado de Ichigo.

**.**

**..: Flash Back :..**

**.**

- **Te equivocas** – dijo Kurotsuchi serio, ambos Kuchikis lo miraron sorprendidos – **Kurosaki no amaba a su mujer**

- **¿A qué se refiere?** – preguntó Byakuya – **si es verdad lo que me dices, entonces me atrevo a decir que no fuera Ishin y Mazaki **Kurosaki** quienes lo educaron**

- **No me mal interpretes Kuchiki** – prosiguió el médico – **Kurosaki si la quería, pero **la quería** como una hermana** – el médico se detuvo y miró al cielo, los Kuchikis lo imitaron y esperaron pacientes la historia – **todo sucedió el día en que los dos llegaron al pueblo…**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Fueron a visitarme al hospital por que la mujer durante todo el viaje había tenido nauseas y muchos desmayos, al principio pensé que era por el cambio de ambiente, pero cuando me dijeron que era desde antes de que vinieran tuve que hacerle análisis a la mujer, ya se imaginaran cual fue el resultado, fue entonces que después de darles la noticia les deje un momento a solas para que platicaran, pero los gritos de Ichigo no tardaron en ser escuchados en mi consultorio…

- **"¿Con quién?"** – se escucho el grito de Ichigo - **"¿con quién fue?"**- se escucho más fuerte

- **"Por favor Kurosaki-kun, deja de gritarme y te lo explico"** – se escucho que decía la pobre mujer, se escuchaba acongojada – **"fue con Ulquiorra, fue el único con el que podía contar cuando sucedió lo del accidente que me arrebato a toda mi familia hace ya cinco años, empezamos a salir y nos enamoramos y pues… sucedió… y después, muy pronto para mi desgracia, otra persona a la que amaba me fue arrebatada"** – dijo entre sollozos

- **"Ahora entiendo cuando me dijo que no te dejara sola** – sonó más suave su voz – **Orihime ¿porque no me dijiste antes?"** – dijo Ichigo más tranquilo, pero su voz demostraba todavía enfado

- **"!Porque no estaba segura!** – dijo desesperada – **pensé que solo era por la comida, ya sabes cómo cocino, pero Ulquiorra lo sabía, no sé como lo hacía pero siempre se adelantaba a lo que pasaría** – dijo la mujer divertida - **por eso él te llamo, yo no estaba al tanto hasta que te vi el último día en el que él…"** - se escucho un sollozo

- **"No llores** – la voz de Ichigo sonó seca pero en comprensión - **te voy a ayudar, de eso no hay dudad, eres mi amiga y no puedes cargar con un niño tú sola"** – dijo Ichigo para tranquilizarla

- **"Muchas gracias Kurosaki-kun, pero esa no es la ayuda que necesito** – se escucho decir a la mujer en voz triste, suspiró - **verás, Ulquiorra y yo no solo nos íbamos a casar por amor, también era para salvarme... por ser la única heredera que queda, la fortuna de mi familia pasa a ser mía automáticamente, el único problema es que tengo que estar casada para obtenerla y varias personas solo me quieren y me han buscado por eso, varios habían empezado a cortejarme por esta razón, pero solo Ulquiorra era el único que me amaba por ser quien soy y no por el título ni la fortuna, teníamos planeado casarnos esta primavera, pero creo que ya no va a poder ser así"** – dijo con mucha tristeza en su voz

Por varios minutos hubo silencio hasta que la voz de Ichigo se escucho de nuevo

- **"Esos tipos, los que te cortejan solo por tu fortuna ¿seguirán molestándote mientras no te cases?"**

- **"Sí** – dijo secamente la mujer – **pero la verdad no sé cómo me puedas ayudar, el único al que voy a amar es a Ulquiorra ¿Cómo puedo casarme con otro mientras mi corazón ya murió con él?"** – y se escucho el llanto

- **"Porque te vas a casar conmigo"** – dijo Ichigo resuleto

- **"¿QUÈ!?**"

- **"No lo ves, Ulquiorra sabìa que era la ùnica forma de protegerte, ademàs, solo nos unirá un papel Orihime, ambos sabemos que eso es lo único que puedes hacer, para que te dejen en paz, por eso Ulquiorra me llamó, él sabía que yo te podía proteger y eso es lo que voy a hacer** – dijo tranquilo – **no voy a permitir que sufras, eres como una hermana para mí y lo sabes, así que si la única forma de protegerte de esos buitres caza fortunas es casándome contigo, entonces lo haré"**

- **"Pero Kurosaki-kun, ¿no tienes a alguien esperando por ti? No quiero arruinar tu vida"**

- **"Tranquila que no hay nadie, soy tan seco y tengo tan mal humor que nadie por aquí me quiere, así que no te preocupes vale?"**

**.**

**Fin del Flash Back**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Los Kuchikis se quedaron con la boca abierta, bueno Rukia se quedo así porque su padre solo tenía los ojos cerrados, reflexionando.

- **A los pocos días se casaron** – dijo el médico – **su relación no era para nada romántica, eso se notaba a leguas y a los nueve meses Haru nació, ambos decidieron no provocarle al niño malos entendidos así que por eso lleva el apellido Kurosaki, y tengo entendido que él niño no lo sabe**

- **¿Alguien más sabe de esto?** – pregunto Byakuya

- **No** – dijo Kurotsuchi – **en el momento en el que se desarrollo la plática mi secretaría no estaba y dudo mucho que Kurosaki sepa que yo lo sé, se que tú no dirás nada Byakuya pues respetas la intimidad de las personas** – hizo una pausa y miró a Rukia – **y espero que tu tengas los mismos valores que tu padre**

Rukia se sonrojo en el acto

- **Por supuesto que no lo voy a ir divulgando por ahí** – dijo colorada por el enojo – **quiero a Haru y jamás le haría algo para dañarlo**

- **Está bien** – dijo Kurotsuchi sonriendo perversamente, como si supiera algo que ella no – **después que nació Haru ella se notaba bastante triste y al año** – hizo una pausa - **la mujer enfermó, tenía una depresión fatal y con eso vinieron las fiebres, durante sus delirios a veces repetía el nombre de Ulquiorra desesperada, como era yo el que la checaba como buen doctor, me hacía el que no escuchaba nada, pero si notaba como Ichigo le tomaba la mano y le decía que no se preocupara, que él no tardaría en llegar, pero debía ser fuerte por su hijo… No duro mucho, la mujer a los pocos meses falleció.**

**Supongo que Kurosaki sabía que la mujer solo quería ir al lado de su amor. Por eso él sufrió mucho su perdida, no solo porque había perdido a una amiga-hermana, si no porque ahora debía cargar solo con el niño… y no es que no lo quiera (lo he notado cuando Haru ha enfermado, él se preocupa mucho), está molesto consigo mismo por no hacer que Haru tuviera a su mamá, además de que siente que defraudo a su amigo, por no mantener viva a Orihime.**

Se quedaron en silencio varios minutos mirando el cielo lleno de estrellas, por el rabillo del ojo Rukia notó como se empezó a mover Kurotsuchi

- **Bueno creo que habiendo aclarado el malentendido de su "amor" podrán estar más tranquilos ¿no?** – Kurotsuchi se le quedó viendo a Rukia sonriendo de nuevo – **así que ya nos los entretengo con más historias del pasado y me voy al hospital** – y dicho esto, como si no hubiera hablado de nada, dio media vuelta y se fue dejando a los dos Kuchikis parados a mitad del camino a su casa

Después de eso llegaron a su casa, cenaron con relativa calma, le contaron a Hisana como se encontraba Ichigo y se fueron a sus respectivos cuartos a descansar. Y ahora ahí estaba, repasando y reafirmando que no había estado del todo equivocada, Ichigo sí tenía un gran corazón, y lo demostraba con Haru todos los días, sabía que él no era de los que demostraban afecto en público y era por eso que su trato con las personas era seco y frío. Se levantó de su cama y se sentó en una silla que estaba al lado de la ventada, miró el cielo donde la Luna la iluminaba y la tranquilizaba, deseo con todas sus fuerzas que Ichigo dejara de ser distante y que abriera su corazón a las personas.

A la mañana siguiente fue a visitar a Haru pues sabía que seguiría pegado a su padre y no estuvo equivocada, cuando Unohana le abrió la puerta le agradeció con el alma que los fuera a visitar pues se había dado cuenta que era la única que podía hacer que el niño se separara del padre para poder comer, y así fue que pasaron dos semanas donde Rukia iba a la casa de Ichigo a comer junto con el niño y Unohana. Cuando Ichigo mejoró como ya se imaginaran la corrió de su casa, Rukia se sintió tan enojada que no regreso.

Pasaron cinco días para que se lo encontrará de nuevo, caminaba a paso rápido cuando lo vio en su caballo, él la miraba de nuevo con esos ojos como el oro y Rukia pensó que pese a lo grosero que había sido con ella, no negaría que era atractivo.

- **¿Qué haces por aquí Rukia? Se aproxima una tormenta y debes regresar a tu casa** – sintió rabia de que le hablara con tanta autoridad y le dijo

- **No te preocupes por mi Ichigo** – dijo seca, él solo se le quedo viendo y replicó

- **Allá tu, pero no digas que no te lo advertí, si lo necesitas puedes buscar refugio en mi casa** – dijo y ella se sorprendió, primero la corre y ahora le ofrece refugio ¡pero qué hombre más confuso! Pero su orgullo no la dejo ceder

- **No lo haré, gracias** – y siguió caminando, en el fondo Ichigo la inquietaba, jamás le había pasado eso con ningún otro hombre, ni siquiera con Renji

Una hora después cuando se había alejado mucho, sintió unas gotas gruesas caer sobre su cabeza, inmediatamente Rukia decidió regresar, lo admitía, pero no en voz alta, que había sido imprudente al no escuchar a Ichigo, no había corrido mucho cuando escucho un trueno ensordecedor, pero gracias a eso vio que no muy lejos había una cueva que parecía segura, corrió hacia ella a refugiarse y se quedo ahí esperando a que pasara la tormenta, pero por lo que veía duraría bastante, temblando de frío, pues se había mojado entera, vio que a lo lejos se acercaba un caballo con su jinete, a Rukia le dio un vuelco en el estómago cuando gracias a la iluminación de un rayo noto que era Ichigo.

- **Te lo advertí Rukia** – dijo desmontando y entrando a la cueva – **ahora tendremos que quedarnos aquí, pues no sabemos cuánto dure la tormenta**

- **¿Por qué te preocupas por mi Ichigo? No tenias por qué haber venido, así que mejor vete, déjame sola** – dijo sanando molesta

- **Por si no lo has notado hay una tormenta** – dijo también molesto, pero después sonrió - **además si te dejara sola te morirías de miedo** – la sonrisa de Ichigo la dejo sorprendida, pero haciendo gala de su apellido no se lo demostró

- **Si te refieres al temblor no es por miedo, por si no lo has notado me he mojado** – Ichigo la recorrió con la mirada

- **Te lo mereces por no haber escuchado mi advertencia** – dijo en voz baja pero rugosa

- **Tal vez si me lo hubieras dicho de manera más amable te hubiera prestado atención**

- **Pero no soy amable**

- **No, no lo eres, ni con tu propio hijo que te quiere**

Fue como si a Ichigo le hubieran dado una bofetada en pleno rostro, se acercó a ella y le tomó de las manos

- **Cállate Rukia! Tú no sabes que trato le doy a Haru, ¡así que no te atrevas a decirme eso!** – Rukia se le quedo viendo a los ojos y noto como la furia pasaba a ser deseo – **no sé por qué te preocupas tanto por como lo trato** – dijo en voz suave y poco a poco soltó sus manos, pero una de ellas se dirigió a su cintura – **pero de una manera extraña, me agrada que lo hagas** – y la acerco más a él, Rukia sentía que su corazón se le saldría por la boca, los ojos de Ichigo la derretían – **Me gustas Rukia, es la primera vez que siento esta ansiedad por alguien, pero no temas, no me mires así, que no voy a hacerte daño** – se acercó a su rostro – **Yo vivía tranquilo a mi manera y de pronto llegaste, insististe pese a mis majaderías y te dedicaste a querer a cuidar a Haru. Te vi casi desnuda en el lago y desde entonces no he podido dejar de pensar en ti** – Rukia empezó a temblar – **Me han dicho que eres novia de Renji** – y sintió como él se tensó – **cuando me imagino que estas entre sus brazos siento la sangre como si se me estallara en el rostro, pero no te amo Rukia, solo tengo un deseo enorme de hacer el amor contigo y es por eso que te pido que te alejes de mi** – le dijo muy bajo – **si quieres enseñarle a leer y escribir a Haru hazlo pero en tu casa, lejos de mi**

- **No quise importunarte Ichigo** – trato de sonar tranquila, pero la voz le sonó llena de deseo, él lo notó de inmediato, así que se alejo dando un paso atrás y dándole la espalda, mirando afuera de la cueva

- **Las mujeres son la ruina del hombre** – dijo Ichigo y Rukia no supo que decir.

Dos horas después Ichigo comentó

- **La tormenta está cediendo, te llevaré en mi caballo**

- **No es necesario me iré caminado**

- **No seas absurda, habrá árboles caídos y no te será fácil encontrar el regreso a tu casa**

Ichigo le tomo la mano con fuerza y sin miramientos la subió al caballo y después él subió detrás de ella, con una mano sostenía las riendas del caballo y la otra sostenía la cintura de Rukia y así lentamente cruzaron el campo. Durante varios minutos se mantuvieron en silencio hasta que de pronto él acerco su cabeza al cuello de Rukia

- **Hueles a jazmín** – dijo muy bajo y Rukia no contesto, solo sintió que su cuerpo tembló ¿Qué podía decirle? ¿Qué su proximidad la turbaba? ¿Qué se hubiera quedado con él la cueva? Era una locura lo que sentía, pero de pronto los labios de Ichigo rozaron su cuello y fue como un estallido de pasión entre los dos

- **Quisiera besarte Rukia** – dijo él con pasión contenida, ella tembló

- **Ichigo te lo ruego, apártate** – dijo Rukia sonando insegura, Ichigo se separó, pero la abrazó con más fuerza

- **Perdóname Rukia** – su voz sonó dura – **pero no me censures, soy de carne y hueso y te deseo demasiado. No sabes cuanto**

Y el resto del camino no paso nada más. Rukia pensó en su padre quien estaría agitado dando órdenes para buscarla y en su madre quién estaría desesperada. Cuando ya se acercaban a la hacienda de los Kuchiki, Ichigo detuvo su caballo y sin decir una palabra él se bajo y después la ayudo a bajarse tomándola de la cintura, pero no la soltó de inmediato, se quedaron viendo, cuando de repente Ichigo le tomo de la cara y la beso, para Rukia fue como una explosión en su interior y podía sentir como Ichigo temblaba tratando de controlarse, y como si fuera un metal al rojo vivo la soltó y se marchó, como huyendo de ella. Rukia lo observó marchar y callendo en cuenta que se quedaba como boba mirándolo, echó a correr hacia la casa cuando vio a su padre aparecer en la entrada.

- **¡Rukia hija!** – la abrazó Byakuya, en verdad lo había preocupado - **¿estás bien?**

- **Si papá estoy bien** – dijo aún abrazada a su padre - **perdona que te hiciera preocupar**

- **No tienes idea de cómo lo estaba** – y se separó de él – **¿cómo es que has encontrado el camino?**

-** Ichigo me trajo** – dijo y su padre la miró sorprendido y algo molesto – **me ha encontrado y me trajo de vuelta**

- **Mañana iré a darle las gracias**

- **No es necesario papá, ya se las di yo** – "**y vaya manera de dar las gracias**" pensó, se regaño en el instante y trató de alejar el beso de su mente y no sonrojarse – **Como tus empleados le recogieron el trigo, él se sintió en deuda contigo**

- **Para la próxima avisa cuando te vayas, porque ya vi que no sabes leer este tiempo** – le reprimió su padre

Rukia solo asintió con la cabeza incapaz de responder, pues aún sentía las manos y los labios de Ichigo en ella.

**.**

**Continuará…**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Y… ¿Que les pareció? Creo que este va a ser el penúltimo capitulo, asi que espero ganarme sus reviews.

Por cierto, me voy a ir de viaje , asi que no creo poder actualizar en los próximos ocho días... !Por favor no se enojen! pero quiero aprovechar los días para descansar y pensar en como dar un buen final a esta adaptación ya que la historia original tiene un final un poco apresurado y no me gusto mucho.

Espero puedan esperar con ansias el ùltimo capítulo (eso si no lo divido en dos) y les deseo un buen descanso.

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

Se cuidan mucho!

Saludos.


	5. Chapter V

Hola de nuevo! Bueno les tengo buenas noticias, este es el penúltimo capítulo! jajaja creo que al agregar cosas me he emocionado y he dado rienda suelta a mi imaginación, así que espero haberlo hecho bien.

Les agradezco muuuuuchooooooo sus Reviews, no saben cuanto, me sacan una sonrisa enorme cuando los leo, pero bueno mejor me dejo de poner roja y continuo...

Debo aclarar (de nuevo) que la historia está inspirada en una novela corta de Corín Tellado.

Sin más los dejo con las historia.

Espero la disfruten.

**Los personajes y la creación de BLEACH pertenecen a Tite Kubo.**

**! VIVA EL ICHIRUKI !**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**EL DESTINO LA ESPERABA**

**V**

**.**

Al día siguiente, cuando Rukia despertó, una de las empleadas le dijo con una sonrisa que un niño la buscaba, ella sacó conclusiones rápido, se cambió y corrió hacia abajo en busca de Haru.

- **Haru!** – corrió hacia él y lo abrazó por instinto

- **Hola Rukia!** – respondió bastante entusiasmado – **mi papá me dijo que me enseñarás a leer y escribir ¿es cierto? ¿en verdad te dio su permiso?** – pregunto con los ojos brillantes

- **Por supuesto, desde hoy empezaré a darte clases** – dijo con cariño y tomando su mejilla con una sonrisa, pero de inmediato se puso seria, en plan de broma – **pero no creas que por ser tú amiga voy a darte privilegios ¿eh?**

- **Por supuesto que no, eso es lo que espero de ti** – dijo Haru igualando su seriedad – **así que instrúyeme bien y empieza a llenarme de conocimiento** – los dos se quedaron mirando uno al otro, hasta que soltaron a reír, después de calmarse por su broma Rukia agregó

- **Vamos** – dirigiéndolo al pórtico – **¿has desayunado?**

- **No** – dijo Haru apenado – **en cuanto mi padre me ha dicho que me darías clases he corrido hasta acá, no sin antes darle un beso en la mejilla y darle las gracias por supuesto** – Rukia no disimuló una sonrisa enorme, ese niño era muy cariñoso, Haru se sonrojo por la sonrisa de Rukia

- **Bueno pues entonces desayunaremos juntos, ¿Qué te apetece? He de decir que la cocina no se me da mal pero no te prometo un desayuno como el que seguramente hará Unohana**

- **Lo que me des estará bien, no te preocupes, además** – y bajo la cabeza con la cara roja – **si lo haces tú se que será delicioso**

- **Bien** – dijo Rukia con impulso para abrazarlo, pero se contuvo, solo puso una mano en su hombro para darle las gracias con una sonrisa tierna– **entonces daré lo mejor de mí para prepararlo** – dijo esto haciendo una pose de pelea, el niño solo rió por su comportamiento y ambos se fueron a la cocina

El personal de la casa se divirtió viendo a Rukia preparando el desayuno, y no porque no lo hiciera bien, sino porque jamás la habían visto tan feliz, agregando al niño, que era definitivamente encantador y ayudándole pasándole los ingredientes, era una visión bastante tierna y alegre. Desayunaron panqueques con miel, jamón ahumado y un delicioso vaso de leche fría. Rukia sintió no haber hecho algo más para complacer a Haru, pero él le dijo que en verdad lo había disfrutado y que era la primera vez que comía panques tan deliciosos, solo que no le dijera a Unohana.

Casi cerca de las 11 de la mañana empezó a darle clases, se había tardado porque buscaban los libros con los que empezaría la lección, y ya habiéndolos encontrado y empezado a enseñarle, a Rukia le alegró que Haru aprendiera con bastante rapidez, se sintió orgullosa de darle clases a tan maravilloso niño.

Sus padres no hicieron comentario alguno, pues en verdad veían que Rukia y el niño se querían bastante, pero solo había una sombra en los pensamientos de Byakuya, y esa era que cuando Kurosaki quisiera, borraría la felicidad de su hija y no sabía como reaccionaria en ese momento, pero inmediatamente esos pensamientos mermaron, Byakuya no era tonto y conocía a su hija, sabía que ella estaba empezando a fijarse en el Kurosaki y viceversa y aunque no se sentía cómodo con la idea, sabía que debía confiar en las decisiones de su Rukia.

Pasó un mes y Haru siempre iba a la casa de Rukia donde se reunían en el pórtico; se les hizo costumbre desayunar juntos a las ocho de la mañana, a las nueve estudiaban, a las doce tomaban un descanso hablando de todo, hasta de cuando Rukia se fue a vivir a Tokyo y a las dos repasaban lo que habían estudiado antes de que Haru regresara a casa a las tres. Generalmente Rukia lo acompañaba, pero no se acercaba a la casa, lo dejaba ya empezando los terrenos de Ichigo y regresaba sobre sus pasos. Un día cuando el otoño se estaba haciendo presente, durante su descanso Rukia le preguntó a Haru

- **¿Cómo se encuentra tu padre?** – dijo Rukia como preguntando por el clima

- **Está bien, ya sabes como siempre trabajando y dando todo de sí antes de que llegue el invierno**

- **Pero aún faltan meses!** – se sorprendió Rukia

- **Sí, pero sé que es bueno preparar la tierra mucho antes de que llegue el invierno**

- **Tu padre te ha instruido muy bien** – dijo Rukia con una sonrisa

- **¿En verdad lo crees?** – dijo Haru con sorpresa – **sé que me falta mucho para ser como papá, pero nada me alegraría más que parecerme a él cuando sea mayor**

- **¿Con todo y su carácter?** – pregunto Rukia en broma

- **Bueno no tanto** – dijo Haru con una sonrisa cómplice, pero se puso medio serio de inmediato – **sé lo que dice la gente, acerca de que parece duro y no me quiere**

- **No debes hacer caso a la gente** – dijo Rukia seria y molesta con esas personas que osaron en hacer comentarios negativos enfrente de Haru

- **No lo hago, porque sé que papá no es como piensan** – dijo sonriendo por la manera en que Rukia se preocupaba por él y su papá – **de hecho una prueba de ello es en las noches, cuando piensa que estoy dormido me da un beso en la frente y me dice que me quiere. Eso me gusta mucho** – Rukia sonrió con ternura al pensar en Ichigo haciendo eso, en verdad él lo quería como hijo propio, y era lógico, como no querer a alguien como Haru

Un fin de semana Rukia se decidió ver a Ichigo, no podía soportar más no poderlo ver por su miedo, miedo por verlo, echarse en sus brazos y besarlo como lo había hecho el día de la tormenta, y de eso hacía ya mes y medio, así que tomando valor se puso lo más guapa que pudo y se puso un vestido corto que dejaba a exhibición sus largas piernas, el vestido era de color azul añil, lo cual hacía que sus ojos resaltaran más de lo que ya hacían, se puso un poco de brillo en los labios y satisfecha con la imagen que le regresaba el espejo, se dirigió hacia la escalera contenta, pero no esperaba encontrarse con su padre a mitad del camino

- **¿A dónde vas tan bella?** – pregunto Byakuya más serio de lo normal, Rukia no se dejo manchar su felicidad por la seriedad de él

- **Voy a ver a Haru** – dijo sonriente

- **Vas muy arreglada para ver al niño**

- **Es que quiero llevarlo a la ciudad** – dijo Rukia aún sonriendo – **y por cómo me ves, no creo que te guste la idea de que me vaya caminando ¿verdad? así que voy a necesitar el carro ¿me lo prestas?**

Byakuya se le quedó viendo, ya se esperaba este día, Rukia empezaría a coquetear con Kurosaki y él no podría hacer nada para impedirlo, porque sabía que ese mocoso no le era indiferente Rukia, soltó una maldición interna, sí, quería que Rukia se quedara y manejara la hacienda, pero no quería que la separarán de su lado tan rápido, y por como veía las cosas no pasaría mucho tiempo para que eso sucediera. Soltó un suspiro largo y de resignación y le dio las llaves a su hija

- **No regreses tarde** – soltó con falsa seriedad

- **No lo haré, gracias papá** – y le dio un beso en la mejilla de despedida, bajo lo que restaba de las escaleras y Byakuya escuchó como se despedía de Hisana, minutos más tarde bajo de nuevo y su esposa le vio con una sonrisa

- **Confía en ella** – le soltó después de unos minutos

- **Lo hago** – dijo él de inmediato

- **Entonces ¿porque esa cara?**

- **Porque no quería que me la quitaran tan rápido** – dijo entre dientes, Hisana solo rió por su comentario de padre posesivo y lo besó con todo el amor que le profesaba

Ichigo observó por la ventana de la cocina como se acercaba el auto y como se estacionaba frente a su pórtico, pero se sostuvo de inmediato de la barra cuando vio quien bajaba de éste – **"¡Por dios!"** - exclamó su mente, ¡se veía bellísima!, su cabello negro bailaba con el suave viento, y gracias a este, el vestido que traía se pegaba a su pequeño cuerpo delineándolo y marcando sus suaves curvas y esas piernas… ¡tranquilízate! gritó su cerebro, su respiración se había vuelto más rápida y le estaba costando demasiado trabajo seguir de pie, escuchó como su puerta se abría y vio como Haru salía al encuentro de Rukia, ella lo recibió con alegría y lo abrazó, Ichigo se sintió feliz de que los dos se llevarán tan bien, se veía a leguas que Rukia si quería a Haru, no sabía por que le importaba tanto ese hecho, pero la hacía.

- **Vamos Haru, quiero llevarte a la ciudad** – dijo Rukia sonriente

- **¿En serio?** – dijo radiante

- **Claro, pero primero debo pedir permiso a tu padre**

- **¿Permiso para qué?** – pregunto Ichigo saliendo de repente, tuvo que mojarse la cara en la cocina antes de salir, por lo que unas cuantas gotas resbalaban por su cuello, Rukia tuvo que concentrarse en formular la pregunta, esa imagen se le quedaría en la mente como un tatuaje a base de fuego, carraspeó un poco antes de poder hablar

- **Quería llevar a Haru a la ciudad, claro si tú me lo permites** – dijo tratando de sonar normal, Ichigo solo la escaneo y ella sintió que se derretiría si seguía mirándola así, luego él volvió su vista a Haru

- **¿Quieres ir hijo?**

- **Claro** – dijo sonriente el niño

-** Está bien** – dijo Ichigo – **no quiero que llegue tarde** – agregó ronco mirando a Rukia, ella solo le sonrió de vuelta e Ichigo se petrificó por esa acción

- **Lo traeré de vuelta temprano, sano y salvo **– dijo aún nerviosa – **vamos Haru**

- **Adiós papá** – gritó el niño desde el auto despidiéndose con la mano, Ichigo se quedo hasta que vio el carro desaparecer.

– **"!Pero que me pasa!"** – pensó dijo con enojo ¿por qué Rukia le hacía sentir de esa forma? Aún no estaba dispuesto a darle nombre a ese sentimiento que estaba sintiendo en todo su cuerpo, en especial en su corazón; primero pensó que era deseo, pero tras analizarlo fríamente supo que no quería llegar aún a la conclusión. Se llevó sus manos a la cara y se la froto con fuerza, ver a Rukia despertaba en él emociones demasiado fuertes que jamás había sentido, el instinto de protección, deseo, posesión, ternura y esa sonrisa de hace unos instantes… soltó un rugido de desesperación aún con las manos en la cara, necesitaba un ducha fría y rápido.

Habían llegado a la ciudad y pasearon tomados de la mano, esto porque Haru estaba tan emocionado que Rukia no quería que echara a correr y por consecuencia se alejara, se entretuvieron mirando un montón de tiendas y para sorpresa de ambos descubrieron que les gustaba el mismo personaje llamado Chappy el conejo, Rukia decidió comprar dos peluches iguales, Haru la miró extrañado saliendo de la tienda

- **Uno es para ti** – dijo Rukia dándole el conejo y sonriendo con ternura y amor – **para que recordemos este día** – Haru solo pudo darle un abrazo enorme a Rukia en forma de agradecimiento, desde ese momento ninguno de los dos podo dejar de sonreír

A la hora de la comida entraron a una cafetería y tomaron asiento en el balcón que daba a la calle

- **Rukia** – dijo el niño interrumpiéndola de mirar la carta – **¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?**

- **¿No la has hecho ya?** – dijo sonriendo con ternura, Haru se veía apenado y preocupado, él desvió la mirada

- **¿No extrañas vivir en Tokyo?** – soltó sin más, con la mirada agachada, Rukia lo miró con ternura

- **No** – dijo con sinceridad, Haru rápidamente levanto la vista – **la verdad es que ya no extraño vivir allá, me gusta mucho vivir aquí, en especial porque tú estas aquí** – **"y también tu papá"** pensó, de repente un camarero interrumpió lo que Haru iba a decir, el niño noto como el chico miraba a Rukia, y eso no le gusto nada

- **¿Puedo tomar su orden?** – dijo sonriendo coquetamente, Rukia evito rodar los ojos, pero sonrió amablemente

- **Para mí una ensalada con pollo y un té helado** – Rukia volteó a ver a Haru – **y tu cariño ¿qué vas a pedir?**

- **Mmm** – Haru no había visto la carta el suficiente tiempo, pero no quería que ese mesero estuviera más tiempo ahí mirando a Rukia como comida, así que dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente – **no se mamá ¿por qué no pides tu por mi?** – Rukia abrió los ojos con bastante sorpresa ¿mamá?, Haru vio con agrado como el mesero dejaba de ver a Rukia y esperaba la respuesta

- **Tráigale una hamburguesa con todo y un té helado también** – dijo Rukia saliendo de su estupor, mientras pedía la orden no quito los ojos de Haru, así que había visto como el niño sonreía ante el cambio de actitud del camarero

- **En seguida le traeré su orden ¿puedo retirar sus cartas?**

- **Si gracias** – dijo Rukia aun mirando a Haru, cuando el camarero de hubo alejado, él la miro apenado

- **Lo siento, es solo que te miraba de la misma forma en que Kon mira su comida** – Rukia no pudo evitar reír, no muy alto por que estaban en público

Comieron tranquilamente y cambiaron de tema, estaban acabando de comer cuando Renji apareció detrás de la jardinera que separaba la cafetería de la calle.

- **Hola Rukia!**

- **Renji!**

- **Espera, deja entro y te saludo como debe ser** – ya adentro Renji los saludo a ambos y se sentó al lado de Rukia, Haru lo miro detenidamente, preguntándose qué relación tenia con ella - **Oh Rukia! he pasado por tu casa y me han dicho que estabas aquí, en la ciudad, mira que he tenido suerte de encontrarte** – Renji le tomó las manos y Haru frunció el ceño ante el gesto – **debo decirte algo importante, mañana me marcho a Tokyo y…** – de repente miró a Haru

- **No importa Renji** – dijo Rukia sin poner atención de que Renji tenía tomada sus manos – **puedes hablar delante de Haru**

- **Bueno…** – dijo dudando, pero tomo valor y soltó lo que diría decir – **Rukia estoy enamorado de ti** – Rukia solo abrió los ojos, ya sabía que Renji sentía algo por ella, pero no se esperaba tan repentina declaración y menos enfrente de Haru, Rukia lo vio de reojo y vio que Haru se había puesto tenso, Renji continuó – **Si me aceptas, vendré cada dos meses hasta que termine mi carrera, me instalaré aquí y podremos casarnos** – Renji se veía y se escuchaba agitado

- **Renji** – Haru notó como Rukia se quedaba pensando, de repente sintió pánico – **"!No, la alejará de nosotros!"** – pero se tranquilizo rápidamente al escuchar la respuesta de Rukia – **agradezco mucho tus palabras, te pareció mucho como amigo, pero no te amo, esa es la verdad** – Haru notó cómo Rukia decía esas palabras con pena

-** ¿No puedes darme una esperanza?**

- **No Renji, eso no sería justo para ti, lo siento** – Rukia no se veía cómoda haciendo la negativa, pero se notaba claramente que decía la verdad

- **De acuerdo** – Dijo Renji soltando sus manos, dio un suspiro largo y después sonrió a Rukia – **entonces no hay nada más que decir** – se puso de pie y dio un beso en la frente a Rukia – **Adiós, sabes que te deseo lo mejor y que podrás contar conmigo en un futuro**

- **Gracias Renji** – dijo Rukia, sabía que Renji lo decía de corazón, él solo le sonrió y le revolvió a Haru el cabello – **Adiós Haru** – y se marchó

Ya entrada la tarde, estaban de regreso a casa de Haru, él iba pensando en el señor que había hablado con Rukia, por un momento pensó que ella se iría lejos de él, sabía que ese sentimiento era malo, quería que Rukia fuera feliz, pero quería que fuera feliz con su papá y con él, como una familia. Al momento de decirle al camarero que ella era su mamá se sintió contento, no había olvidado a su madre, claro que no, pero no pudo evitar pensar que a ella le agradaría que Rukia tomara ese lugar en la que ella faltaba, lo que impresionó al pobre niño es que en verdad deseaba que Rukia fuera su mamá, vio de reojo a Rukia y este ya no pudo más con la pena y le dijo

- **En verdad lamento lo que pasó en la cafetería** – dijo todo apenado, Rukia iba a contestar pero para su sorpresa él agregó – **pero nada me gustaría más que eso se hiciera realidad** – ella sintió un temblor dentro de sí, justo habían llegado a la casa cuando lo dijo, Rukia no pudo más, estacionó el auto y lo abrazó

- **A mí me encantaría que fueras mi hijo Haru** – dijo con mucho amor hacía el niño que tenía en brazos

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Continuará…**

Pues como he puesto en la parte de arriba, el próximo capítulo ya sería el final, así que ténganme paciencia porque lo escribiré con lo poco que me ha dado esta escritora con el final ¿vale?

Espero merecer sus reviews y nos vemos en el capítulo final!

Se cuidan mucho!

Saludos.


	6. Chapter VI

Hola de nuevo! Bueno este es el último capítulo y espero lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo a la hora de la adaptación jajajaja. Una disculpa por haber tardado en publicar, pero la falta de sueño no me deja escribir bien (veo borroso y tengo unas ojeras horribles).

Muchas gracias a **misel-kuchiki**, **abysschankuchiki**, **Elisa20**, **ichi-kia-chan**, **Rukia-chan 93,** **kei** y los invitados por sus comentarios, siempre es bueno saber que la historia gusta al público, además de que lo hacen sentir bien a uno jajaja.

Sin más los dejo con el último capítulo esperando que lo disfruten y les saque una sonrisa en el rostro como lo hizo conmigo.

**Los personajes y la creación de BLEACH pertenecen a Tite Kubo.**

**! VIVA EL ICHIRUKI !**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**EL DESTINO LA ESPERABA**

**VI**

**.**

Haru entró a su casa y no le sorprendió ver a su padre esperándolo, Ichigo había escuchado cuando llegaba el coche, pero decidió no mirar por la ventana esta vez, no soportaría otra reacción como en la mañana.

- **¿Cómo te fue Haru?** – dijo Ichigo mirando el peluche que cargaba

- **Me la pase muy bien papá, Rukia es muy divertida y ¡mira!** – Se acerco a él enseñándole el conejo – **ella tiene uno igual, dijo que era para que recordáramos este día** – dijo con una sonrisa radiante en su rostro, Ichigo miró a su hijo y después con expresión triste dijo

- **Haru, no te encariñes mucho con Rukia** – dijo Ichigo serio, Haru lo miro con pregunta en sus ojos – **hoy en la tarde mientras hablaba con el padre de Rukia sobre la cosecha que se almacenará, se acerco su novio, Renji, dijo que era importante hablar con ella** – esto lo dijo mirando sus manos – **creo que le propondrá matrimonio hijo y no creo que diga que no **– finalizó levantando la vista demasiado triste, pero se borro rápido y lo sustituyó la sorpresa al ver la sonrisa de Haru

- **Oh si** – dijo Haru con felicidad, no se había equivocado, ¡su papá si quería a Rukia! - **su amigo nos vio en el pueblo** – añadió viendo divertido a su papá, pero no dijo nada más, quería ver si su papá quería que continuara con la historia.

Ichigo se le quedo viendo a su hijo, esa mirada y ese tono de voz… aun que no era hijo de Rukia en ese momento era como verla a ella, con los mismos ojos y el mismo tono que lo retaban a ver si se atrevía a saber más, sonrió para sus adentros, ahora confirmaba que pasaba mucho tiempo con Rukia al tomar sus gestos. Decidió caer en el juego de su hijo, de todas formas se moría por saber que le había dicho Rukia a Renji

- **¿Y qué paso?** – dijo recargándose en el sillón como si la plática fuera por el clima

- **Bueno** – dijo Haru complacido de que se interesara – **la verdad es que ha sido algo incomodo, pues su amigo si le propuso matrimonio** – Haru vio como su padre se quedaba callado y como su semblante volvía a ser frío, inmediatamente agregó – **le dijo que no**

- **¿Cómo has dicho?** – dijo Ichigo sorprendido y tirando a la basura su indiferencia por Rukia

- **Rukia le dijo que solo le quería como amigo, de hecho, él le pidió que le diera una oportunidad, pero ella se negó diciendo que no era justo para él** – Haru no supo descifrar a su papá, añadió – **creo que a ella le gusta alguien más**

- **Mmmm** – dijo en tono pensativo Ichigo, si era cierto que a Rukia le gustaba alguien más tendría que poner a funcionar su cerebro, porque aparte de Renji no se le ocurría otra persona, a menos que fuera un amigo de Tokyo – **es hora de que te vayas a dormir** – dijo para no hablar más sobre el tema, Haru entendió al momento así que no dijo nada más y se fue a preparar para dormir.

Una hora más tarde ya estaba instalado en su cama, haciéndose el dormido, esperaba el momento en que su padre entrara, ya era hora de dejar de mentir, no tardo mucho, escuchó unos pasos acercándose a su alcoba, sintió un peso que sentaba en su cama e inmediatamente sintió como lo besaba en la frente, no lo pensó, abrió los ojos y abrazó a su papá.

- **¿No estabas dormido Haru?** – pregunto entre enojado y sorprendido Ichigo

- **Nop** – dijo él aún abrazándolo, momentos después se separó, ya era hora – **sabes agradezco mucho que tú seas mi papá, mis padres escogieron bien a la persona que me cuidaría**

- **Haru!** – a Ichigo le latía el corazón a mil por hora por la sorpresa – **¿Cómo...?**

Ya estaba, tenía que soltarlo todo.

- **Una noche te escuche hablando por teléfono, estabas muy enojado, decías que no ibas a permitir que me llevarán, que Orihime y Ulquiorra me habían puesto a tu cuidado**

Ichigo recordó ese día, estaba cabreado porque nunca se les ocurrió a Orihime ni a él hacer el papeleo correspondiente para poner a Haru bajo su tutela, pues dieron por hecho que teniendo el apellido de Ichigo lo dejarían en paz.

Pero no sucedió así, alguien entrometido, un soplón de mierda, había abierto su boca alegando que el niño tenía que ir a una casa hogar en lo que se desarrollaba todo el trámite de adopción, claro que primero muerto antes de que Haru pisara ese lugar, además era una tontería, después de tantos años no era lógico que le obligaran a hacer eso, por lo que se puso a investigar.

No tardó mucho para saber que el soplón había sido un hombre apellidado Aizen, el cuál había sido uno de los tantos pretendientes de Orihime, no era difícil averiguar cuáles eran las intensiones de este al separar a Haru de Ichigo, sabía que el niño era el heredero de la gran fortuna de la familia de su madre y si lo tenía bajo su tutela le arrebataría todo al niño y quien sabe que otras cosas más.

Ichigo no lo pensó dos veces, contactó al amigo abogado de Orihime, Uryu Ishida para llevar el papeleo adecuado y así poder ser el padre legal de Haru, no mucho después de haberlo obtenido, uno de los socios y allegados de Orihime, un tal señor Ukitake, se comprometió en llevar los negocios del niño hasta que tuviera la mayoría de edad. Si su amiga confiaba en ellos, él también lo haría.

- **No pongas esa cara papá** – dijo Haru tranquilo, poniendo su mano en la mejilla de Ichigo, debía tener expresión horrible porque su hijo jamás había hecho eso – **por lo que escuche ese día, entiendo que Ulquiorra es mi padre, pero él está en el cielo junto con mamá, y tu estas aquí, entiendo porque no querías decirme nada, pues querías protegerme, pero aunque no lo creas, sé que me quieres mucho, tanto que no permitiste que me alejaran de ti, y con eso me basta** – Ichigo abrazó a su hijo con tanta fuerza que Haru pensó que lo dejaría como hotcake, aun abrazados Ichigo dijo

- **Haru** – tenía la voz temblorosa – **jamás dudes que te quiero, no solo porque eres hijo de mis dos mejores amigos, sino porque desde el día que naciste juré que te protegería y aunque no eres mi hijo biológico en todos los demás sentidos te quiero como si fueras de mi propia sangre – **Haru sonrió, al fin se había aclarado todo, pues aunque su padre lo considerará pequeño, él entendía a la perfección que era el amor y la protección, quería a sus padres que estaban en el cielo, pero también quería al hombre que lo abrazaba, su papà de la tierra.

- **Yo también te quiero papá**

Se quedaron así abrazados por varios minutos y después Ichigo lo soltó y lo tendió en su cama, Haru pudo notar un cambio diferente en él.

- **Ya duérmete que mañana tienes que ir a estudiar con Rukia** – dijo Ichigo tratando de sonar duro, pero no lo logró

- **Trataré** – dijo Haru con una sonrisa, en ese momento Ichigo vio a sus amigos reflejados en él, antes de irse, Ichigo le puso su mano en la cabeza alborotando un poco su cabello y se empezó a alejar, antes de apagar la luz Haru añadió – **sabes papá, me gustaría mucho que Rukia fuera mi mamá** – Ichigo apagó la luz y se le quedó viendo al bulto que se veía en la cama

- **A mi también hijo** – dijo al cabo de unos minutos, pero sonaba triste – **a mi también**

Al día siguiente Haru se despertó con una sonrisa en la cara, casi pareciera que no se le borraría nunca, se baño rápido, se puso su ropa y se fue corriendo a la casa de Rukia, quería verla y contarle lo que su papá le había dicho antes de irse de su cuarto.

Cuando estaba llegando la vio parada en el pórtico, esperándolo con una sonrisa en su bello rostro, definitivamente quería a Rukia como su mamá.

- **Rukia!** – grito el niño antes de lanzarse encima de Rukia, ella ya acostumbrada a la forma de saludar de Haru, se mantuvo en equilibrio y lo recibió con un abrazo apretado. Por el momento el niño no dijo nada, mejor esperaría el momento adecuado.

El día pasó normal, Haru ya había pasado a leer libros y ahora estaban estudiando matemáticas, a lo cual a él se le daban muy bien, y por lo que veía Rukia, a una velocidad increíble, estaban terminando de repasar las restas y divisiones cuando la oportunidad de Haru se presentó

- **Bueno Haru, ya casi es hora de que te marches, empieza a recoger tus cosas, no queremos que tu papá se enoje**

- **Tienes razón, además se está poniendo nublado** – dijo Haru mirando al cielo, no dijo nada más y Rukia tampoco así que agrego – **¿Me acompañarías a casa?**

- **Claro que sí, pero tendrá que ser a pie, mi carro se lo ha llevado mi madre para las compras, déjame voy por un paraguas **– y se adentro en la casa, inmediatamente salió con un paraguas rojo – **¿vamos?** - No habían dado cinco pasos cuando la lluvia se soltó, no era fuerte pero si hacía frío, no queriendo concentrarse en el clima Haru soltó

- **Sabes Rukia mi padre esta cambiado** – inmediatamente Rukia lo miró, Haru sonrió para sus adentros

- **¿Como que cambiado?**

- **Si, está más alegre y hasta sonríe más a menudo, creo que es gracias a ti**

- **No lo creo Haru** – dijo ella con tristeza en su voz, y qué más quisiera ella ser la causa del cambio de Ichigo

- **Pues yo creo que sí, de hecho creo que le gustas** – Rukia dejo de caminar y se le quedó viendo a Haru de una forma extraña, como si el niño se hubiera vuelto loco

- **¿Por qué dices eso Haru?** – el niño tomó la mano de Rukia y la jaló para empezar a caminar de nuevo

- **Ya sabes que me gustaría que tú fueras mi mamá, de hecho se me salió el comentario enfrente de mi papá la otra noche** – Haru sintió como Rukia se tensaba

- **¿Y qué te dijo?** – preguntó nerviosa

- **Que a él también le gustaría** – Rukia se detuvo de nuevo, pero Haru añadió – **pero no sé porque sonaba triste** – Rukia ya no quiso saber más, aunque pareciera que era todo

- **Vamos a ver Haru, no quieras hacer de Cupido con tu padre y conmigo**

- **Solo te estoy diciendo lo que me dijo** – dijo Haru resuelto

- **Vale** – dijo Rukia y empezó a caminar dando por terminado el tema. Haru esperó que la conversación estuviera dando vueltas en la cabeza de Rukia, no estaba lejos de la verdad.

Dos días habían pasado y Haru no había ido con Rukia, pues la pequeña lluvia se había convertido en tormenta en los días siguientes, y por nada del mundo la mujer quería que el niño se mojara, pero algo en su interior le decía que algo no andaba bien. El tercer día cuando la lluvia había pasado, Rukia estaba ansiosa por ver a Haru, pero cuando era medio día la ansiedad pasó a preocupación. Era raro que no se hubiera presentado a esas horas, así que dispuesta a saber que pasaba tomo el teléfono y marcó a la casa de Ichigo.

- **¿Bueno?** – contestó Unohana

- **Sra. Unohana buenas tardes habla Rukia**

- **Oh señorita Rukia! **– Dijo Unohana alegre - **que bueno que llama**… - Rukia la interrumpió

- **Lo siento, pero quería saber ¿porque Haru no ha venido? Estoy preocupada**

- **En verdad lo siento, pero Haru no podrá ir** – a Rukia se le encogió el estómago – **verá el día anterior por querer ir a su casa se mojo**

- **¡Pero si estaba lloviendo!** – dijo Rukia exaltada

- **Lo sé, pero él quiso ir, no iba siquiera a la mitad cuando su padre lo alcanzo y lo trajo de vuelta, lo regaño muy duro por su imprudencia, pero poco después era un mar en tempestad cuando vio que a Haru le daba fiebre**

- **Oh por dios! **– Dijo Rukia angustiada, pero no lo pensó dos veces cuando añadió decidida – **voy para allá ¿le hace falta algo?**

- **No querida gracias**

- **Esta bien, enseguida nos vemos** – colgó el teléfono, tomó su abrigo que estaba en un perchero al lado de la puerta y se fue corriendo a la casa de Ichigo, jamás pensó que pudiera correr tan rápido, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaba tocando su puerta

- **Vaya!** – Dijo Unohana viendo a Rukia, estaba sorprendida por la velocidad de esa mujer – **pasa ¿quieres un vaso de agua?** – "**¿o un tanque de oxigeno?**" pensó para sí la mujer

- **No muchas gracias** – dijo Rukia recuperando el aliento – **¿Está Ichigo?** – preguntó un poco brusca, le quería recriminar el hecho de que no le había dicho la condición del niño

- **No** – dijo Unohana con una sonrisa en el rostro, Ichigo tendría problemas cuando se encontrará con Rukia - **se fue por medicina para Haru** – "**bueno**" pensó Rukia "**ya le gritaré después**"

- **¿Dónde está Haru?** – pregunto con tranquilidad y preocupación

- **Esta en su cuarto, sube, es la puerta al final del pasillo**

Rukia no dijo nada más y subió hasta donde le dijo Unohana, cuando entró en la habitación, pudo notar un bulto pequeño que estaba bajo las cobijas, veía una mata naranja asomándose por ellas y estaba temblando un poco, a Rukia se le encogió el corazón, sabía que algo estaba mal.

Se acerco y tomó una silla que estaba cerca, seguramente Ichigo la había llevado ahí para estar al cuidado del niño, la acercó y puso su mano sobre la del niño, la cual estaba sosteniendo las mantas arriba de su cabeza, cuando sintió el contacto, Haru bajo la cobija y enfoco el rostro de Rukia, enseguida le sonrió

- **Rukia ** - dijo algo cansado

- **Oh Haru** – dijo ella con voz quebrada – **hubiera venido antes, pero me acabo de enterar, lo siento tanto**

- **No te preocupes, ya estás aquí** – y Haru le sonrió, Rukia no pudo más y se sentó en la cama, Haru le hizo un espacio y en el movimiento ambos aprovecharon para abrazarse, el niño quedó en el pecho de Rukia y ella lo abrazó, por lo que sintió, Haru ya no tenía fiebre, solo estaba agotado por la enfermedad, llevó una de sus manos al pelo del niño y lo empezó a acariciar, enseguida se quedó dormido.

Rukia se sentía tranquila ahora que Haru estaba en sus brazos, notó como de inmediato el niño se quedaba dormido así que no se movió, no pasó mucho tiempo cuando escuchó que Ichigo llegaba y subía las escaleras. Cuando lo vio en la puerta Rukia no pudo descifrar la mirada que tenía al verlos en esa posición, así que se limito bajar la mirada y a seguir acariciando el cabello de Haru, Ichigo se acerco sigiloso hasta donde estaba y dijo

- **Necesita tomar su medicina** – Rukia quería gritarle, estaba enojada, pero no era el momento, así que se limitó a despertar con ternura a Haru

- **¿Haru?** – dijo moviéndolo un poco

- **Mmm** – se quejo el niño, se limitó a abrazar más a Rukia, Ichigo carraspeó un poco molesto, pero Rukia lo ignoró

- **Cariño por favor, debes tomar tu medicina**

- **Pero sabe fea** – se quejo el niño con voz morbada aun abrazado a Rukia, ella se limitó a sonreír

- **Es para que te recuperes pronto** – dijo ella, pero al ver que no se levantaba agregó - **Si la tomas te daré lo que quieras – **Haru levanto la cabeza

- **Si te quedas esta noche tomaré mi medicina todos los días** – dijo él emocionado

- **Haru… **- empezó Ichigo, pero Haru le reclamó

- **Vamos papá** – dijo en tono moribundo - **antes te has negado a hablarle a Rukia, y ahora ella está aquí, hace dos días que no la veo y la he extrañado** **mucho **– Ichigo no dijo nada, se limitó a mirar a Rukia

- **Haru, no creo que a tu padre le guste que me quede** – dijo Rukia sonrojada, pues la intensa mirada de Ichigo la ponía nerviosa

- **A él no le importa, ¿verdad papá?** – dijo Haru con cara de cachorro, Ichigo se maldijo a sí mismo, no podía negarle nada a su hijo con esa cara

- **No, claro que no me importa que te** **quedes Rukia** – dijo al fin entre dientes, esta noche iba a tener una tentación demasiado grande al alcance de sus manos

Rukia tembló de emoción, no solo por la forma en que Ichigo dijo su nombre, sino porque estarían bajo el mismo techo, le costaría mucho poder dormir esa noche.

Minutos después de que Rukia calmará a su padre, pues llamó por teléfono avisándoles que se quedaría en casa de Ichigo, estaba en una recámara que estaba al otro extremo del cuarto de Haru. No habiendo llevado pijama Ichigo le había prestado una camisa que le quedaba como camisón y ahora con su olor emanando de ella, definitivamente Rukia estaba demasiado inquieta. Ya todos dormían y no se escuchaba nada, no sabía qué hora era, pero decidiendo cansarse un poco, salió de la recamará y bajo a la cocina, se sirvió un vaso de agua y estaba dispuesta a subir cuando vio a Ichigo sentado en la sala. Rukia se acerco por detrás.

- **¿No puedes dormir?** – preguntó Ichigo haciendo que se asustará un poco

- **No** – dijo ella - **¿Por qué no me has dicho nada de Haru? Estaba muy preocupada**

- **No entiendo por qué** – dijo él en forma fría

- **Porque aunque no lo creas, lo quiero mucho** – de repente Ichigo se levantó del sillón y se acercó a ella, instintivamente ella se echó hacia atrás pero topo con una pared

- **¿Por qué?** – preguntó Ichigo, pero su pregunta parecía hacerlo sufrir por no encontrar la respuesta que estaba ante sus ojos, Rukia no lo pensó más y se dejó guiar por sus instintos, lo agarró por el cuello y lo acercó a ella y antes de besarlo le dijo en voz baja

- **Por esto**

Fue como un volcán en erupción, se sintió desfallecer cuando Ichigo la abrazo por la cintura y la levanto como si fuera una pluma, las manos de ambos no se mantenían quietas y de un momento a otro, no supo cómo, acabaron en el sillón.

Ichigo no paraba de besarla en las partes donde su piel estaba expuesta, el dulce aroma de Rukia embotaba los sentidos de Ichigo, quien no podía evitar respirar con dificultad ni que los músculos se le contrajeran por el contacto, cada centímetro de su cuerpo se estremecía compulsivamente y cuando creía estar a punto de perder el sentido, los dedos de Rukia alcanzaron el borde de la camisa que llevaba y con trabajo, ambos se separaron

**- Ichigo…** – empezó Rukia, como disculpándose, pero él la interrumpió

- **No Rukia, ambos empezamos esto, no te eches toda la culpa** – aun habiendo dicho eso, él no se movía, todavía la tenía bajo sí mismo y sin intención de soltarla.

Se miraron por largo tiempo hasta que Ichigo se levanto y dejo a Rukia libre de su abrazo, al mirarla tuvo que dar varios pasos atrás, si estaba cerca de esa visión que le regalaba esa mujer, no soportaría más y se abalanzaría contra Rukia, terminando lo que habían interrumpido por la cordura y la razón.

- **Ichigo** – la miró y escucho, pero por precaución dio otro paso atrás - **No puedo negar ni dominar lo que está pasando entre nosotros **– él vio como Rukia cerraba los ojos, tratando de serenarse y tomaba aire, cuando abrió de nuevo sus enormes ojos violetas, había tal determinación en ellos que le temblaron las piernas - **pero quiero que sepas que te amo, no lo puedo negar más**

Ichigo la miro como si fuera una luz al final del túnel, jamás se imaginó que Rukia diría eso, él pensaba que tal vez había lujuria y pasión, pero ¿amor? Rukia al ver que estaba pensando solo atino a decir

- **Se que es pronto y te ha sorprendido mi declaración, pero no es necesario que me digas algo, solo quería que lo supieras, no te comprometo a que me correspondas** – Rukia parecía liberada y acabando de pensar eso, se echo a caminar hacia él, pero lo paso de largo y se dirigió a la escalera, la siguió con la mirada y antes de empezar a subir dijo con voz tranquila – **Olvida lo que ha pasado esta noche por favor** – y subió. Ichigo se quedo parado viendo el lugar donde Rukia había desaparecido.

En cuanto amaneció Rukia fue a ver como estaba Haru, el niño se veía mejor así que le leyó unos libros que le había dicho que le gustaban, no fue sino hasta media tarde que Rukia ya iba de camino a su casa. En todo ese tiempo no había visto a Ichigo.

Unohana le había dicho que se había ido muy temprano pero que no sabía a dónde, recordando lo pasado con él, se dijo que era mejor no preguntar. Tal vez su relación ya no iba a ser igual, bueno, lo que cabía en la palabra "relación" pues si ser rudo, cortante y explosivo describía la palabra, entonces era la correcta, pero no podía hacer nada, pues así se había enamorado de él.

En realidad no sabía cuando se había enamorado, pero cuando le dio el beso esa noche y pensó para sí misma que lo daría todo con tal de que se quedaran así, lo supo, lo amaba con pasión y una locura que antes desconocía, jamás pensó sentirse así, pero ahora que lo hacía se sentía flotar entre las nubes.

Pero cayó en la realidad de que Ichigo no le había dicho nada, cierto, ella no le permitió decir nada, pero en ese instante él tenía una cara de pánico y le dio miedo tener una negativa de su parte. Movió su cabeza de un lado otro, tratando de alejar lo que pasó esa noche - Olvida lo que ha pasado esta noche por favor – le había dicho ella, y así lo haría.

Cuando estaba llegando a su casa le extraño ver a su padre en la puerta, y aún peor con una cara de enfado que le dio miedo dar un paso más.

- **Te has tardado demasiado** – le dijo Byakuya en tono molesto "**¿y ahora que hice?**" se pregunto Rukia, está bien, había pasado la noche en casa de Ichigo, ¡pero no había dormido con él! Se reprendió al instante de sentirse mal con ese pensamiento

- **Me quede con Haru un rato más, sabes que lo extrañaba, además quería ver como estaba avanzando en su recuperación** – dijo Rukia tranquilamente, tratando de no mirar a su padre mientras se acercaba a la puerta, más sin embargo al pasar al lado de él, este le tomo del brazo deteniéndola y ambos se observaron

- **¿Tienes algo que decirme?** – cuestionó Byakuya "**!lo sabe!**" pensó Rukia alarmada, pero lo descartó de inmediato, solo ella e Ichigo sabían lo que había pasado anoche, y a menos que Ichigo le gustara el peligro no lo iría cantando a los cuatro vientos

- **No papá** – aseguro Rukia también queriendo saber que quería decir su padre, observo como Byakuya cerraba los ojos para serenarse, ok, eso no era normal algo raro pasaba ahí, pregunto preocupada - **¿Qué ocurre papá?**

- **Tenemos visita** – se limitó a decir, a Rukia se le cayó el alma a los pies, para que su padre tuviera esa expresión tenía que ser grave. Ya habiéndose tranquilizado ambos entraron a la casa y cuando llegaron al salón Rukia empezó a temblar.

Ichigo estaba ahí, hablando con Hisana tan tranquilo que no parecía el mismo hombre que había conocido cuando llego a Nagano, estaba muy guapo vestido con pantalones vaqueros ajustados, su camisa de franela (pues hacia frío) que se ajustaba muy bien a ese pecho perfecto, y esas botas que lo hacían lucir como el típico estereotipo de vaquero, parecía irreal que estuviera ahí, y en su casa para rematar.

En cuanto entraron a la sala Ichigo se puso de pie mirando a Rukia y Byakuya alternativamente, se veía nervioso claramente, así que Byakuya decidió ayudarlo un poco.

-** Bueno** **Kurosaki tengo una idea de a que has venido y la respuesta es NO** - Ichigo de inmediato perdió sus nervios y pasó al enojo instantáneamente

- **Sabes Byakuya, tenía pensado hacer un preliminar, pero ya que lo pones de ese modo olvídalo, de una vez te digo que no me interesa lo que opines – **Ichigo respiró ondo tratando de serenarse y con más calma mirando a Rukia soltó - ** Rukia te amo, con toda mi alma, jamás pensé encontrar a alguien que me hiciera sentir así, tan feliz – **miró a Byakuya -** y no voy a permitir que la decisión de tu padre te aparte de mi lado** – Rukia estaba que no se lo creía, Ichigo se acercó a ella en tres pasos y le tomo de las manos – **Rukia, mírame – **ella lo miró nerviosa y él le sostuvo la mirada serio -** te amo** – y después con voz nerviosa agregó – **¿quieres casarte conmigo?**

Un silencio llegó al salón, esperando una respuesta de la chica, pero lo único que atino a decir fue

- **¿!QUÈ!?**

- **Ya me escuchaste mujer, quiero que seas mi esposa** – dijo Ichigo molesto, pero ese comentario había sonado más a una orden

- **¿!Pero qué clase de declaración es esa!?** – explotó Rukia, ahora si estaban haciendo un papelón enfrente de sus padres - **Al menos me hubieras avisado que vendrías, grandísimo animal! Me hubiera preparado! Pero a no, te tuviste que desaparecer toda la mañana sin avisar cuales eran tus planes! ¿!Y a donde fuiste de todas formas!? – **él estaba dispuesto a continuar con la pelea, pero mejor se limito a contestar

- **Todavía de que quiero que sea sorpresa me reclamas** – refunfuñó Ichigo, y sacó un estuche cuadrado de su bolsillo – **me fui por esto** – y abrió la caja, dentro había un precioso anillo que tenía un zafiro en medio y dos pequeños diamantes a los lados – **fui al banco esta mañana a sacarlo - **(recuerden que algunos bancos cuentan con caja fuerte para sus clientes) – **era el anillo de compromiso de mi madre** – dijo con voz tranquila, tomo su mano izquierda y le puso el anillo en el anular y la miró a los ojos de nuevo – **¿entonces qué dices?**

Rukia no lo podía creer ¿en verdad estaba pasando? Miro a su madre que estaba detrás de Ichigo con lágrimas en los ojos y a su padre que no supo en qué momento había llegado al lado de ella. Los dos se veían felices, así que no lo dudo más, y con una sonrisa que hizo temblar a Ichigo de moción le dijo

- **Si Ichigo, acepto**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Bueno… este es el fin! Pero no se me preocupen, que tengo pensado escribir un epílogo; he analizado que ya que me invente estos tres capítulos me puedo inventar también el epílogo ¿no? jajaja

Espero lo haya escrito bien y que les gustara, además de que espero merecer sus reviews.

Se cuidan mucho!

Saludos.


End file.
